A Grand Journey
by Shafter
Summary: a rewrite and repost of babyboy349's Odysseys New Home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the show Stargate SG-1 or Star Trek. I only play with the characters in my own way and get only the comfort of creating a new story for people to read. My ideas however belong entirely to me.

Sorry to all readers for not posting this earlier. But life and low batteries got in the way. So, to continue:

Summary: AU after the Asgard die in "Unending" the SGC gets a fleet of Asgard ships sends them back to Earth before the Odyssey is upgraded and the Asgard gift them with a Legacy Ship that they named the_ Hammond_. The odyssey is sent home with a skeleton crew, and SG-1, Gen O'Neill (I didn't like Landry in that episode, or sorry babyboy349 the first version of this story) and the rest of the Odysseys crew stay behind. After all the unpleasantness with the planet exploding and the first Ori attack they venture into hyper space and end up in a whole new universal pile of trouble.

Eventually I am going to bring up some sensitive issues to the public today so when I do PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no flames. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Orilla

Asgard Homeworld

Ida Galaxy

Earth Date: December 3, 2008

Asgard Capital City

"So, Thor buddy, what's so important that you need us and the Odyssey for?" Jack O'Neill directs at Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard and long-time friend to SG-1, especially to O'Neill, as the two walked, well, O'Neill walked while Thor kept pace on a hover-chair, along a walkway overlooking the Asgard capital.

Unfortunately, Thor's answer was not what he was expecting, in fact, it was downright depressing!

"It is of great importance, O'Neill...in five days' time, Orilla and the Asgard will be no more."

"WHAT? Why?" Jack shouts out in surprise and horror.

"The genetic degradation of our cloned DNA has become malignant and irreversible, many bodies are on the verge of full systemic failure or have failed entirely though some have disapproved of this course of action, the Asgard High Council has decided to the Tau'ri...everything."

O'Neill sits on the floor in shock and dismay, asking, "Everything?"

"Everything...our knowledge, our technology, everything." Thor answers matter-of-factually. "You are the Fifth Race, O'Neill; we have chosen the Tau'ri as our successor, we believe that you have the wisdom and the foresight to use our gift well to the benefit of the greater good. It is our time to step back and let the chosen race continue our work. I know you well enough, O'Neill, that you still think that your race still need more time but we believe that you are ready for this responsibility." Thor states solemnly.

"Sure, no pressure," Jack replies flippantly, his trademark insolence back in place, though Thor have been around humans long enough to see the worried look in his eyes.

"You will do well, O'Neill but that is not all, we have also decided, to ensure the safety of our legacy, six of the following ships will be transferred to earths control: O'Neill-class battleships, Samantha Carter-class engineering vessels, Daniel Jackson-class science vessels, and a new class of ship that we designed as our final gift to Earth. This class will be called the Hammond –class Supermonitor, when it is fully constructed it will be the size of, what I believe you call the 'Super Star Destroyers' in the Star wars saga that Teal'c shared with me. All ships will be fully equipped with our latest weapons and shields, will be escorting you back to Earth with you which is the reason why we have also asked the Tau'ri to send six additional command crews, they will command the O'Neill's on the return trip, their bridges have already been modified to accommodate Tau'ri physiology and command systems, the Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson class vessels will cloak themselves before heading to Earth on auto-pilot."

Jack's eyes widen at that tidbit, "SIX? Six of the biggest, most bad-ass warships this side of the galaxy? And a ship bigger than anything that has been built since the Ancients ascended? Just to ensure your legacy stays safe? Are you sure that we didn't rub off on you just a little?"

"I personally admit that having six of our battleships escorting you home may be a bit much but given what the Ori are capable of and the trials you will have to face further down, some believe that six may not be enough..."

"But why the engineering and science vessels though? And I'm not gonna send all of them home I think that keeping a few around to witness your end would be fitting. So once you upgrade the Odyssey I will dock that with one of the O'Neill's and send all but two of each class and that monster ship home"

"It has been noted that the Tau'ri have inherited your ancestors' insatiable appetite for exploration, discovery and invention so it was decided that dedicated science vessels would be of great help and would be well-used; as for the engineering vessels, you will be needing their capability to both construct other ships and repair the O'Neill's, and the _George Hammond,_ should they take any battle damage."

"What about...?"

"We will self-destruct the entirety of both our world and our remaining vessels to ensure that none may find and abuse our knowledge and technology, the Asgard Legacy computer cores that we will be placing on board the _Hammond _and the Odyssey_,_ with the one on the Odyssey being a backup, the nineteen ships we have left to you will be all that is left of the Asgard."

"So there's no other way, is there?" Jack sighs sadly, looking down on the polished floor.

"I am afraid not…Jack." Thor replies solemnly.

Jack looks up in surprise at the use of his nickname.

"It felt…appropriate for the moment, you have always call me your friend yet I have not returned the gesture…now I strangely feel that returning the gesture now felt like it was the right thing to do." Thor explains with a perplexed frown.

Jack grins broadly, "Maybe you little guys didn't remove your emotions after all…maybe you just forgot how to use them."

Thor nods thoughtfully, "A plausible explanation, O…Jack."

"So what sort of upgrade will the Odyssey be getting? And what's the Hammond gonna be like once it's _finito._"

"We will begin with the power core and its distribution systems, relegating the naquadah reactors to reserve generators and replacing them with two neutrino-ion generators as well as a ZPM receiving station as her primary power core; secondly, your shield generators will be replaced with the latest Asgard shield generators along with a reserve generator should the first one fail; thirdly, the rotary rail guns of the Odyssey will be upgraded to fire 20mm Naquadah-Potassium rounds accelerated to 3600 km/s as well as two secondary triple 120mm railgun batteries with 4300 km/s acceleration, her vertical launch system will reequipped with gravitic accelerators and kinetic launch rails for faster launching and reloading while the missiles will be refitted with micro-ion thrusters for superior speed and maneuverability, the Odyssey will also be equipped with the latest Asgard Plasma Pulse Cannons with two protecting the forward and dorsal arcs, one protecting the rear and ventral arcs…we are also installing an experimental weapon on the ships we are giving you, it is a prototype Linear Ion Cannon, conceptualized by Colonel Carter, capable of firing in both pulse and beam configuration, utilizing an array of magnetic fields built into the barrel to super-focus and intensify the weapon's energy blast while improving both the range and efficiency, also the corresponding sensors and scanners will be replaced by Asgard sensors; fourthly, we will also be installing a computer core containing all of our knowledge thus turning the Odyssey into a Legacy ship as well as improving the Odyssey's reaction time." Thor somehow explained in one breath.

Jack thought Thor was only kidding about all the ships, but this meant that the Asgard are indeed serious, then his mind registers a certain fact...

"Linear Ion Cannon?"

"Colonel Carter took the Tollan Ion Cannon and modified it on the hypothesis that magnetic focusing fields might be able to boost their range and power, then requested if it was possible for us to construct a functional prototype; several of our scientists were surprised at the ingenuity of the modification, simple yet effective."

Jack grins broadly at the praise to his fiancé, "That's typical Carter ingenuity and improvisation."

"Indeed but we have added our own modifications as well..."

Jack cocks an eyebrow. "And they are...?"

"It has been modified to be able to fire plasma, much like our own Pulsed Plasma Cannons as well as fire a large-bore kinetic projectile."

Jack's eyes widen in shock and his mouth goes slack-jawed for the second time, "A multipurpose weapon system?"

"Correct, Colonel Carter's overall concept showed much potential, as it is, we believe that it can grow further but that would be up to the Tau'ri."

"So how long will everything take?"

"Our estimates place our deadline at four days away which is also how long we have before the Ori arrive. The Odyssey refit will only take 36 of your hours. And the Hammond will be ready in three days and 12 hours."

Jack grins broadly and jumps to his feet, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

Four days later…

Jack grins proudly as he looks out the bridge of the Hammond, the past four days have been very 'productive' as they had just finished the upgrades and modifications to the Odyssey and her battleship escorts ahead of schedule, the Odyssey is already gone along with most of the ships the Asgard had given Earth, having undergone a full shakedown, including couple of hyperspace jumps which was where they detected a flaw in the Legacy core, it was emitting a signature that could be detected even through hyperspace, a dangerous liability, but that had been rectified. The O'Neill's that were her escorts and guardians had finished test firing their new point defense pulse lasers and secondary twin Linear Ion Cannon batteries while that problem was fixed. Right now, he was watching the Hammond's fighter jockeys test launch and land in the fighter pods mounted on the sides of the massive ship along with testing the new upgrades to the now designated F-302B, the Asgard had gone ape on the upgrading; swapping out human computers for Asgardian ones, the engines and maneuvering thrusters for fighter sized ion drives and gravitic impulse drives, the old titanium for a Asgard neutronium-naquadah alloy armor, a shield generator, dual Naquadah reactors for power, and the railguns have been pulled out, replaced by four rotary micro plasma cannons, with two of them mounted on a modular belly turret system, two internal missile bays for eight short range missiles each, two more internal bays for 28 each of the new medium-range micro-missile (He couldn't wait to give the Ori a taste of the 'missile spam') weapon system and six retractable wing-mounted missile racks for anti-shipping operations, a short range hyperdrive with a rechargeable antimatter battery, inertial dampeners and emergency transporter. (Whew, got to remember to take one out for a spin!)

He was sharply jolted out of his reverie when the ensign at the sensor station calls out, "General, we have hostile incoming! Two Ori battleships inbound on a course aimed directly at Orilla!"

Jack turns sharply, his jovial mood being blown out of the water by the report and goes into his 'command' state of mind, "Comms, patch me through to Thor and the rest of our fleet…and have the fleet go to battle-stations, spread out and be ready to turn this fight into a turkey-shoot."

A flash of light came into existence in front of the bridge, a holographic representation of Thor, as usual Thor went straight to the point, his tone formal, "General O'Neill, we are ready." This meant that the Asgard self-destruct protocols were in place and ready to go.

A thought struck Jack, "Hey, Thor, did your people include your DNA and memory matrices into the Legacy core?"

"Yes, why?" Thor looks at Jack puzzled.

"Then this isn't good bye just yet, buddy, whatever it takes, we'll bring you back, that's a promise."

"No, my friend, it will not be that simple, the DNA sequences have been locked out, and the memory matrices will not be up to date, your effort is admirable but misguided; we, the Asgard, have lived long and well but it is time for us to step back and let our successors continue our work, we believe in your potential and your destiny; you are the Fifth Great Race, it will be you who will now lead the younger races. Good-bye, Jack…," the equivalent of a smile briefly passes through Thor's features, "and may the Force be with you."

Jack simply couldn't help himself as he replies with a broad grin, " Who said we were gonna use DNA. See you in Valhalla, buddy…," then he snaps to attention with crisp precision and proceeds to salute his friend and counterpart.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden alarm klaxons started blaring throughout the ship. On the bridge Major Marks calls out, "Sir, five Ori motherships just dropped out of hyperspace and are approaching the planet." The Odyssey is rocked by a blast from one of the Ori motherships.

O'Neill contacts Sam over the intercom, "Sam, this is the bridge. We have five contacts. Ori motherships bearing down." Sam rushes from the Asgard Legacy console to the ship control console."

"Sir, the hyperdrive is still offline. Diverting power to the shields."

O'Neill begins to shout out orders to Major Marks. "Full sub-light. Get us clear of the planet."

"Full sub-light sir."

The Hammond moves swiftly away from Orilla. Three Ori motherships pursue it, firing on it, while the other two descend toward the planet. The ship is rocked again. Mitchell and Teal'c make their way onto the bridge.

Major Marks, "Shields are down to eighty-three percent."

Colonel Mitchell, "How the hell did they find us?" After another blast rocks the ship, he continues on. "Some reason we're not jumping to hyperspace?"

O'Neill is the one to answer him. "Carter's working on it."

"Sir? Sensors are detecting a massive buildup of energy coming from the planet." said Marks.

O'Neill makes an announcement over the intercom, "Everyone hold on tight!"

Hammond and the Ori ships move away from the planet at full sublight speed. The surface of Orilla suddenly erupts with huge explosions. After a moment, the entire planet explodes, and a huge shock wave moves out through space, destroying the two Ori ships headed towards it while it rocks the remaining Ori vessel and the Odyssey.

Major Marks calls out, "Shields are down to… eighty five percent?"

O'Neill screams into the comm system, "SAM!"

Sam responds, "Sir, the hyperdrive is now online, but we have to get clear of the radiation caused by the explosion before we can make the jump safely."

Just as she is saying this the remaining Ori motherships that are pursuing them open fire again and scores a direct hit to the Odyssey's shields.

Major Marks screams out again, "Sir, between the planet and the Ori our shields are now at twenty percent, I don't know what another hit will do to us sir."

General O'Neill contemplated his options and made his decision. "Colonel Carter, regardless of the risks we need to jump to hyperspace now, we won't survive any other way. Be ready to make any repairs that are necessary, O'Neill out. Major Marks, plot a course for Earth and jump to hyperspace."

"Aye sir" rang out from engineering and the bridge alike. Ten seconds later a hyperspace window forms in front of a fleeing Odyssey but instead of a bright blue purple color it was a dark blue and greenish color. No one knew, but that was from the radiation from the planet that exploded just moments ago. It would have got the ship to their destination, the ride just would have been a little bumpy. As the Hammond and her fleet were entering the hyperspace window, the Ori tried to take another shot at the fleeing ships, but they missed. Instead the shots impacted the hyperspace window itself. Upon impact it changed the very nature of the hyperspace window and the color changed from a blue green to a red yellow. That was the last thing any of the crews saw before they were all knocked unconscious.

Sam was the first person to come back to consciousness on board the Hammond. As her mind was beginning to sharpen she wondered what happened to everyone else. With that thought in her head she began to manipulate the controls in front of here. They were advanced Asgard controls that were tied into the entire ship. First activating the internal comm system, she tried to reach the bridge. "This is Colonel Carter to the bridge, anyone please respond." No one answered her. So she tried the entire ship. "This is Colonel Carter to anyone, please respond." Still no answer.

Sam brings up the sensor files for the time of the fight to the current time. She has a theory but needs some other input and quickly. With a sudden jolt Sam has the perfect solution. Accessing the Asgard console again she finds what she needed and executed the program.

Thor materialized in front of her. It was a completely lifelike image of Thor. "Greetings Colonel Carter. It is shocking to see you so soon."

Sam was shocked. She didn't expect the hologram to actually know who she was.

Thor tilted his head to the side in question-like manner and asked, "Are you alright Colonel?"

Finally closing her mouth she just comes out with it. "I fully expected you to look like well... you but you seem to be more than that. It seems like you are alive and, well… not dead. Added to you asking me if I'm alright and you saying that its shocking for you to see me so soon."

"My apologies. What I'm sure you were told was that I am a holographic representation of myself because I am a downloaded copy of myself, knowledge and memory included. while i don't have a physical body, I am considered a representation because I can be manipulated since I am in a computer memory core. There are safeguards because of the level of sensitivity needed while working with an individual's consciousness. But my memory is current to right before you arrived in the Odyssey, every consciousness was updated at that time as well."

"So you _are_ Thor, in a literal as well as a figurative sense?"

"Yes"

"We can talk more about this development later, but right now the crew is incapacitated and while the sensors says that everyone is alive, they are all unconscious for unknown reasons. What's your theory on what happened. "

Taking several seconds to analyze the sensor files, Thor responds. "According to this data, you entered an unstable hyperspace window while trying to escape an Ori attack. The radiation from the destroyed planet created a flux in the hyperspace window that while it would have let you make it to your destination, the ride would not have been smooth. The Ori beam weapon, when it hit, made you end up in what I believe is an alternate universe. Based on the sensor scans, the quantum signature of the surrounding space differs from our own; and as you know, the quantum signature should be the same for everything in the same reality. And as far as the crew, the transition from one reality to another facilitated their state of unconsciousness, as well as the radiation exposure. When the vessel crossed through, the shock to their systems was too much, and knocked everyone unconscious. You were slightly better shielded by being in this room. You weren't affected as severely as the rest of the crew."

"Once I saw the difference in the quantum signatures, that's what I thought to. How long will the crew be out for and can you operate anything as a hologram?"

"Based on the levels of radiation, and when you woke up, while taking into consideration the shielding of this room, I would say… an additional hour. I can operate this console and anything connected to it, essentially the whole ship. What do you need?"

"I'm going to the bridge, once i get there we can get the ship under control and wait until everyone wakes up. And since we know nothing about the galaxy we find ourselves in could you look into creating say two dozen survey probes to give us a better idea of our situation. Oh, and could you get me reports on the other six ships in our little band. And if possible get an Asgard over there to act as an advisor to the crew."

"Agreed. I shall begin immediately on the survey probes."

An hour and fifteen minutes later everyone started to wake up. Sam and Thor managed to get the ship, and most of the others close to full operational status with the shields charged and at full power. The weapons were mostly functional in the O'Neill-class vessels; as well as the hyperdrive, sensors, and stealth systems for all the other ships. The Hammond was at full capacity for a fight

Fifteen minutes later, General O'Neill and SG1 were in engine control room, by the Asgard core console listening to Thor telling them what happened.

Daniel said, "Is there a way to get back?" while Mitchell said, "Where are we?" Vala looked sad and Teal'c looked... well calm as ever. The General was just waiting for an answer since those were his two question anyways. Looking at everyone in turn Thor answers, "Recreating the exact circumstances of what sent us here would be almost impossible, so no, I don't think that there is a way to return. As far as where we are, we are in the galactic void, on the other side of the galaxy from Earth, it will take about a day to get there as I do not believe that we should stress the hyperdrives at this time. Jack, at Colonel Carters suggestion I transferred an Asgard consciousness to each of our other ships and in conjunction, we began to create survey drones that we launched about an hour ago. The probes measure six feet from end to end and with a central cylinder of two feet in diameter, it has a ring in the center that spins around the central shaft. The ring is five feet in diameter and held in place by thin but incredibly strong spokes. The ring contains all of the sensitive equipment such as powerful Asgard sensors, subspace communications and the computer core. The central shaft contains a naquadah reactor, shield and cloaking generators, hyperdrive and sublight engines. To ensure that the probes technology will not be compromised, they are set to self-destruct if the probes themselves are hindered or threatened in any way and cannot escape. It is my recommendation that we stay here, or at least at the closest habitable world until we can get a complete galactic survey completed."

No one spoke for several minutes, they were all digesting the information that Thor just told them. Finally, General O'Neill spoke. "Alright folks, here's what we are gonna do. We are going to follow Thor's recommendation. Once we get more information we will decide what we are going to do."

Everyone nodded and went to their stations. Sam returned to the Asgard console and asked Thor a question. "Thor, say we are stuck here, what would your opinion be on our best course of action?"

After a moment of thought Thor responded. "If it were me, I would ascertain the local planets and their level of technology. Then I would search in unclaimed territory for raw materials and set up some kind of base with a defense and sensor network. After that is set up, the options available will be more numerous than just relying on assistance from local worlds"

"How would we go about creating a base without having to dismantle the ship. We don't have the tools or infrastructure to facilitate such a project or the manpower."

"The transporters, in their full capacity are able to take energy and change it to matter, any matter that's programmed into the computer. While it can create any material, the energy consumption varies greatly between the materials you are creating. The energy needed to create one ton of naquada is the same as creating twenty five tons of iron. The energy requirements is too great to convert energy into those raw materials, especially when they could be mined."

"So your telling me that as long as we have energy we can create whatever we need?"

"Yes."

"Would it be a strain to create a combat suit for each person in the fleet that would protect them from harm? After all we could be the only humans in this galaxy. And the crews already on board are the only ones with the training to operate these ships. It is a sound plan."

"While it will cause some strain on the Asgard power core, it is well within tolerable levels and necessary in my opinion. Would you like my help in creating a combat suit that will be of the most use for you?'

"Any help you can give would be great. After all you are Thor, the god of battle and the Asgard fleets supreme commander for many years. We should also get General O'Neill down here to help."


	4. Chapter 4

General O'Neill heard Colonel Carter speaking to him over the intercom.

"Sir, could you come back down to the Core room? Thor and I would like to speak to you."

"Sure. I'm on my back down to see you then." He replied.

"Sir, Thor just informed me that by using the Asgard transporters, we can create anything as long as we have the energy. We talked about our only real limitation. Sir, as you should be well aware, we only have skeleton crews on our ships, and small skeletons at that. So we were thinking that we should come up with some way to guarantee our safety. The best idea we came up with is to modify a very old Asgard combat/survival suit that they used when they had better bodies. We would like you to give us your input in this project."

At this time Major Marks was alerted to something on the sensors. "Sir, we are picking up a superluminal distress call. Its originating roughly one hundred light years away. Its audio and visual sir."

"What?"

"Sir its going faster than light." Said Colonel Carter.

"Well than, let's see it. Major, transmit the message to my location immediatly."

"...First Minister Kellan, to anyone that can hear this and can help. Please we are in dire need. There is a missile headed for our world that just destroyed our only defense fleet and can't be stopped. We are estimating the casualties will be in excess of two million lives! Please help us..."

After listening to the distress call, General O'Neill starts issuing orders. "Major Marks, sound battle stations. Major Womack take us to the location of the distress signal." Activating the intercom, O'Neill continues to issue orders. "SG1, report to the bridge, prepare for a first contact situation. Thor, I'd like for you to man the Asgard console and any information or advice would be helpful. Have our fleet stay in position. We aren't going to risk more than one ship right now. O'Neill out."

Having been moving while giving the orders, he could use the controls on his command chair, General O'Neill opens an audio communication channel to the planet from which the distress call came from. "This is [Latin translation 'general'] O'Neill, Commander of the Tau'ri vessel Hammond, we have received your distress call and are in route to assist you, please do not be startled by the size of our ship, over."

"[Latin translation 'general'] O'Neill, this is First Minister Kellan, we are thankful for any assistance that you can give us! We need help as soon as you are able. The missile is one hour away and nothing that we know can stop it."

"Just sit tight and we will be there in a few moments to render assistance, Hammond out."

While the General was talking, Major Womack plotted the course for the small jump to get them to their destination. Once the General was done with his conversation, the Odyssey entered hyperspace and was brought right back out by the computer since a human would have overshot their destination since it was so quick. Once they were out of hyperspace, they were near an Earth like planet with numerous heavily populated areas.

Just like any other Asgard, Thor was diligent in his duties. "General O'Neill, I have located what the message referred to as a 'missile'. It is on a direct course for the planet. I reading that this 'missile' has weapons as well as a massive warhead..."

Sam, inquisitive as always asked, "What type of warhead?"

"I am reading an matter/antimatter warhead, precisely 1000 kilos of both matter and antimatter. The blast would be big enough to destroy an average sized moon."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little awe struck. It has been a dream of everyone in the science department to use matter and antimatter in such quantities and in such a controlled way.

Colonel Mitchell wasn't impressed. "Alright so how do we help these people? Can we kill it with our weapons?"

Vala was too busy wondering how much she could get for this technology at home and Teal'c was being as stoic as ever. It was Daniel who had to play devil's advocate. "Are we sure that we want to involve ourselves in this. I mean I want to save these people as well, but at what cost?"

Thor had more information to add as well, "The shields will not withstand an attack by us so we can destroy it. But there is other information to consider. There is one humanoid onboard. There is also a vessel following the missile closely. It has its shields up and its weapons are armed."

"Put it on the screen so we can all see it please."

Thor gives a brief description of the vessel. "It is 345 meters long and has a tonnage of 700k. It has fifteen decks and is powered by a matter/antimatter core. Im reading thirteen energy weapon arrays as well as several missile launchers. The vessel has shields but they do not impede our scans. From the information available and considering the energy output and number of weapons, this vessel alone poses little threat. Both the ship and the missile use an unknown method of FTL flight."

Out of nowhere, Teal'c spoke. "Thor, the writing on the vessel, can you magnify so we can see it. It looks... familiar."

Thor manipulated the controls and on the view screen the name of the ship can be seen, and it is in English. Daniel couldn't believe it and reads it aloud. "USS Voyager NCC-74656. Holy Hannah! It's a ship from Earth!"

On the bridge of the USS Voyager, there was a tense silence in the air. The ship had been dragged seventy thousand light years from home by a mysterious entity two years previously, and if that wasn't enough, now they were chasing and trying to destroy a rouge Cardassian unmanned dreadnought missile ship that was on a course to destroy a sizable portion of an innocent planet. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres was on board said missile trying to destroy or deactivate is from the inside. Apparently the missile had been dragged across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant just like Voyager had been.

Before the two ships were pulled from the Alpha Quadrant, Lieutenant Torres was working for the Maquis and managed to board and reprogram the dreadnought to attack a Cardassian target. Because of this, she was the obvious choice to send over since none of Voyager's weapons could stop the thing. Now Lieutenant Torres was onboard the missile and Voyager couldn't lock onto her with the transporters do to the shields that were activated after she boarded it.

It was Ensign Harry Kim that broke the silence on the bridge. "Captain, sensors just picked up a unknown subspace distortion near the planet."

Captain Katherine Janeway sprung up from her command seat, she was just itching for something to do besides waiting in a tense silence. "Put it on the view screen and perform a full sensor sweep."

Ensign Kim was quick with his response while he started to do as he was ordered "Aye Captain."

On the view screen everyone could see a gigantic blue and purple like 'cloud' forming in a high orbit of the planet. Out of the cloud like subspace distortion came a ship. A very very large ship. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

Turning towards Harry Kim, Janeway asked, "Ensign what's the status of those scans?"

"Captain, the ship seemed to exit a deep layer of subspace that I would say is their method of FTL travel. I couldn't get any more readings because their transition to normal space was too quick. I do know that their inertial dampeners have to be really advanced in order to stop as fast as they did and for the crew not to be injured." They all saw how fast the ship came to a rapid stop after leaving the distortion.

Nodding her head in understanding, the Captain then turned her attention to her tactical officer. "Mr. Tuvok, what's your tactical analysis?"

"Sensors are unable to penetrate the vessels shields. I am able to get a rough estimation of their power levels and I must say I am shocked. The vessel is currently outputting an estimated two hundred times our generated power at least. I am unable to give you a more precise reading."

Everyone was shocked at that statement. Voyager was a ship from an entirely new class of vessel, with one of the latest matter/antimatter reactors that made the ship one of the fastest created. To be so completely outclassed was unexpected and quite surprising.

Tuvok wasn't done with his analysis. "Visually I can see what appear to be energy weapon turrets, and …projectile weapon turrets." If the power estimate was a shock, then a ship with that much power using primitive slug throwers was even more shocking. "I also see what could possibly be missile tubes, many of them. There are two hanger doors, one on each side which is possibly used for shuttles. It is also more than fifteen kilometers in length."

Lieutenant Tom Paris, Sr. Helmsman of Voyager just couldn't hold back his comments. "Look at the thing. It puts out way more power than we do and yet they use projectile weapons? If you ask me it looks like a warship that would have been built on Earth, but hundreds of years ago. It's boxy, fully loaded and built for war. It's a contradiction if I have ever seen one; advanced and primitive."

Commander Chakotay stood from his seat to get a better look. "The design does look primitive but let's not judge a book by its cover eh Mr. Paris. Its power output alone and the fact that we can't scan past their shields should tell us all we need to know. Captain?"

"I agree, Let's find out there intentions, we still have a crew member to retrieve and a missile to stop. Mr. Kim, open a channel to that ship."

"Aye ma'am. Channel Open."

"This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, be advised that the craft that in a approach vector is hostile and that we are currently unable to stop it. Your ship might be in danger. Please respond."

_A few minutes earlier on the Odyssey _

On the bridge, SG-1 and the general was discussing the name of the vessel that was trying to scan them with no success. "Well the name is written in English and was also the name of a probe that NASA sent out to get early scans and pictures of the farthest planets in Earths solar system."

Vala, who was looking bored and a little impatient, voiced her thought. "Ok, so yeah, the ship is from this Earth, but what does that have to do with why we are here and this missile. Can't we just blow it up and get on our way."

"I find myself agreeing with Miss Mal Doran. Let's help these people then speculate about this ship and Earth." Teal'c said this in his usual, direct fashion.

Sam was about to defend herself when they were interrupted by the Lieutenant manning the communications systems. "The Voyager is hailing us, audio and visual Sir."

Sitting back in his chair, the General responded with a curt, "Let's see it Lieutenant."

"Aye sir."

"This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, be advised that the craft that in a approach vector is hostile and that we are currently unable to stop it. Your ship might be in danger. Please respond."

"Open a channel Lieutenant Audio only, we don't want to startle them unnecessarily."

"Channel open. Sir."

Still sitting in his command chair, General O'Neill responded to the hail. "This is [Latin translation 'general'] O'Neill of the Tau'ri vessel Hammond. We are aware of the danger and are responding to a distress call from the planet to render assistance. We are reading a person onboard the missile, do you know anything about them."

"Yes [Latin translation 'general'] we do, that is my Chief Engineer. She is trying to disable the missile from the inside. We are unable to retrieve her yet because the craft has raised it shields."

"Well Captain, we just may be able to assist you and the planet. Question, does your ship incorporate matter transporters? Never mind. Anyway, please break off pursuit so the blast from the warhead won't damage your ship. Hammond out."

With the comm channel closed, Landry got Thor on the intercom. "Thor, are we able to get a transporter lock on the person on the missile?"

Thor answered in typical Asgard fashion, short and sweet. "Yes."

"Can you transport them to the Voyager's bridge?"

"Indeed. I will transport them immediately."

"Thank you Thor. Major Marks, once the missile is empty I want that missile out of my sky. Major Womack, plot a course to make it happen."

Aye Sirs rang out on the bridge as the officers readied the Hammond's powerful systems to complete their tasks.

_Meanwhile on Voyager_

Captain Janeway was a little chuffed at being ordered to drop pursuit, especially when she had a crewman onboard. She saw the reason behind it but wasn't going to leave B'Elanna behind.

Tuvok's voice rang out on the bridge. "Captain, the Hammond is accelerating towards the missile. They are locking some type of targeting scanners onto us that is completely bypassing our shields. I can't break the lock Captain."

"Mr. Paris, evasive pattern Beta 6!" Order Chakotay.

"Mr. Tuvok, remodulate the shields, try to block them. Lock onto the Hammond and return fire if they fire first."

On the bridge everyone heard a loud whine then all they saw was a bright flash of white light. When the light disappeared, B'Elanna was standing there looking around visibly startled. Everyone else was surprised at the Hammond's ability to transport a person through their shields.

B'Elanna, still startled at the sudden transport from the missile to the Voyager Bridge via an unfamiliar transporter system couldn't remain silent for long. "What happened? How did I get here? It wasn't our transporter, whose were they?"

Chakotay walked over to her and tried to calm her down. "While you were onboard Dreadnought, a ship answered the planet's distress call sent by the planet. It was them that transported you here, THROUGH the shields and its them on the screen on an attack vector, let's see what they can do."

Both Chakotay and B'Elanna turned to watch the view screen. The Hammond was above the missile coming right at it. All of a sudden, with no warning from the sensors and at an impossible range, the Hammond fired a narrow, bright blue lance of energy at the missile. The missile was visibly shaken by the attack and the shields lasted about two seconds before they gave out, allowing the beam to impact on the hull. But the beam didn't stop there. The beam ended up going right out the other side, blowing a huge hole out of the other side of the missile. Because of the missile's momentum and the Hammond closing the distance, the beam ended up going right down the spine of the craft, splitting it in half. That is until it reached the matter/antimatter payload. Once the beam hit that, it exploded in a frightening display of mutual annihilation.

While the Hammond's shields flared, the ship wasn't fazed at all while Voyager was thrown to the side with several exploded conduits and some damaged systems throughout the ship.

Captain Janeway was picking herself up off the floor. "I guess we should have backed off when [Latin translation 'general'] O'Neill asked us to. Mr. Tuvok," she walked over to him, "what in the hell was that weapon that went through Dreadnaught like tissue paper? Nothing we had could stop that thing and that ship took one shot and destroyed it? I want answers!"

"According to the sensors, the Hammond used very narrow high intensity beam of extremely super-heated beam an unknown plasma type. I would suggest beaming up a sample of the hull for further analysis."

"Do it."

_Onboard the _Hammond

"It was no problem at all First Minister Kellan, We were glad to help." General said.

"Is there any way that we could repay you for what you have done?" The man asked in such a way that O'Neill knew they truly were grateful and it would be impolite not to ask for anything. Taking a second to think of what they could offer, the general made up his mind.

"Ok First Minister; how about a map of the galaxy as you know it and any cultural information you could give us about your people. We would very much like to get to know you and hopefully become friends."

With raised eyebrows in shock the First Minister answered immediately, "Friends indeed! I will contact you in thirty minutes for the transfer, agreed?"

"Agreed and thank you First Minister."

"No [Latin translation 'general'], thank you."

With that the comm channel closed. Noticing Sam at the controls for communications scrutinizing what she was reading. "Sam, what has your attention over there?"

"I'm looking at the communications on the planet; I thought that since we were here already and seem to be on our way to being friends, we could start to grow a sensor net of sorts. We can make it cloaked and if in the future we can put a stargate here, we already have the place monitored. I'm just looking at their communications so we can fine tune the satellite. That is if that's ok Sir?"

"Great idea, you and Thor get stared right away. And find out what exactly what it takes to build a stargate."

"Aye sir."

"Raise Voyager on the com" General O'Neill ordered.

Seconds later, Captain Janeway was on the view screen. "Captain Janeway, good to see you're ok. Sorry for sending only an audio transmission, we are having a bit of trouble with our comm arrays." The Voyager Bridge was in one piece with technicians fixing consoles in the background. The bridge crew looked a little battered but O'Neill didn't want to mention that.

"Thank you general, it got a little bumpy but we are fine. I'd like to thank you returning my Chief Engineer to us, and for taking care of the missile."

"Like I told First Minister Kellan, it was no trouble at all." General O'Neill wanted to see if it was now possible to get information on Earth now before they even got there. "Captain, would it be possible for a few of my officers to tour your starship, we have never seen a design such as yours and a couple of my people are anxious to stretch their legs."

"I don't see a problem with that General, how about in one hour?" Janeway asked.

"One hour is perfect." answered the General.

"See you then, Janeway out." With that the comm closed.

"SG-1, you're up. Go see Thor and Sam and see if there is any handy Asgard tech that you can use while you're on your tour. You leave in one hour."

"Yes Sir." Mitchell responded. He turned to leave the bridge with the rest of SG-1 following behind him. They made it down to the Asgard core room to see Sam and Thor manipulating a holographic representation of a complex looking Asgard satellite.

"…is the latest in Asgard design. Based on what you call Puddle Jumper technology, this satellite is invisible to everything. They are even capable of detecting ships in hyperspace and have a greater range than older models. These are what I would recommend."

Sam looked at the model for another minute. "Ok let's do it Thor." In between everyone was satellite. The probes were based off this satellites technology so it was almost the same. Instead of having shields, it had better scanning technology, and it also didn't have a hyperdrive or sublight engine, just thrusters for emergency use only.

Sam looked up to talk to her team as Thor beamed the satellite to the 302 bay so that it can be deployed in stealth mode instead of the bright flash alerting everyone that something was beamed into the void of space. "So what brings you guys down here?"

It was an excited Daniel that answered Sam. "The General got Janeway to agree to a tour of their ship. I can't wait to talk to them and learn of their culture and history. I wonder if any of our history happened here or is it all different."

Colonel Mitchell interrupted Daniel mid rant. "General Landry wanted us to see if there was any cool Asgard gear we can get for the tour. We need Intel bad and this is a good way to get it. Thor what do you think buddy? You guys put anything cool in that core?"

"All that we had is now yours. I want to give you something that was created right after we perfected our beaming technology. My people created this device when we still did things as you do them now. We needed a way to carry all of the supplies and tools that we used from day to day and we didn't want to carry them everywhere so we devised a technology that did it for us. Before you is a materializer. While it can dematerialize things to rematerialize later, you can also create things from detailed schematics stored within the stone, or from a database that the stone is connected to but it will require more energy to do so. This energy can be provided by your armor. We didn't need this technology anymore once our cellular degradation became a problem and we created a society where technology did everything for us. Used in addition to your already distributed battle armor, it will allow you to carry much more than in your time exploring through the stargate. It can also act as "

The hologram disappeared and in its place was what looked like a wristband and a medium sized oval stone that would fit in a person's palm, and the two were connected by what looked like a strap that would lay on the wrist. Thor manipulated the hologram and the wristband disappeared. He made five for each of them and each took them and attached them to their armor.

I upgraded the stones to the latest ones we created. It will have a greater storage capacity and even act as a redundant communications device. Also, it will be keyed to your DNA to prevent its use by someone else."

"Well I should say that this is cool!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"I agree. This is a very formidable piece of technology. What is the storage capacity for such a unit?" Teal'c asked." He was wondering how many weapons he could hold in his materializer.

"Yeah and can you use this for anything? Food? Water? You know living stuff?" Vala couldn't wait to try hers out. The things she could boost now were limitless.

"While the capacity of objects that you are able to store in the stone is based on the size of the pattern that is stored, I assure you that it will be able to hold everything that you will need and more. In its original form only one maybe two stones were used by a person; as you can see, you have five. While I would not suggest trying to store a living person, it is capable of storing food and water for consumption."

With the explanation finished by Thor, SG-1 created several items to actually store in the materializer to save power. They each decided to carry emergency food and water along with some stunning weapons. While the more military minded of the group decided to store more weapons in their materializer, like Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, everyone also decided to carry Asgard personal shields and cloaks. The team made more choices to fit their individual needs as well. Sam decided to wear a stone on her left forearm that would act as a scanner and an interface with technology while Daniel wore one that would act as a database that he could use for storing sending and receiving of cultural information. Daniel's stone was ideal for storage and allowed Daniel to instantly review information on any culture that was stored on the stone. While one could use the stones to give them access to any technical information, it didn't mean that you would automatically understand how or why it worked.

Once everyone picked what they wanted that they wanted or that they thought would be beneficial for the upcoming mission, they left and headed for the bridge to get ready to leave for their trip to Voyager since it was nearing the one hour departure time.

On the bridge, SG-1 found General O'Neill sitting in the command chair monitoring the bridge crew as they went about handling the operations of his ship. He turned towards the door as SG-1 walked onto the bridge fully fitted in armor and stones. "Ah right on time and ready to go I take it. Did you get anything from the Asgard Core that would be of assistance? I don't need to remind you how badly we need the Intel that these people may be able to offer us. A little while ago, we received the information from the First Minister, and while it offered a lot of cultural information, it seriously lacked in stellar Intel."

Colonel Mitchell stepped forward to show the General the new technology that Thor showed them. "Thor shared with us a really nice piece of technology with us that his people stopped using when they started to have their cellular degradation issues." He held out his hand so the stone was facing up and thought of what he wanted and the stone glowed white while in his hand a Zat gun formed, bit by bit. After several seconds the weapon was formed and the Colonel dematerialized it for later use.

While Mitchell was giving his demonstration to the General, Daniel was busy linking his database to the core computer of the Hammond and copied all the information that his Earth encountered as well as the cultural information that they just received. After the transfer was complete, Daniel was pleased that while he could mentally access the data from his stone, it didn't transfer the knowledge to his head like an ancient repository.

"Well it seems that you have everything that you will need for the mission to Voyager. Good luck. Major Marks, beam them to the coordinates Voyager provided."

"Aye sir" Major Marks beamed SG-1 away and made a mental note to go to Thor and get a materializer himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Onboard Voyager, a few minutes earlier _

"Mr. Tuvok, I want you to be discreet but I want you to get as much information about these people as you can."

"You too feel that something is off about the Hammond, Captain? I will admit that I was going to do what you ordered already."

"That's good to know."

With that Janeway faced the transporter pad. Their guests were due any minute. With her and Tuvok was Commander Chakotay. Chakotay got a good feeling about these people and couldn't wait to meet them.

With a sudden bright Flash of light SG-1 arrived on Voyager. They were on some type of pad with circles on it. Standing just off the pad was a woman who was obviously Captain Janeway, a dark skinned man with pointy ears, and another man who looked like he had some Native American in his ancestry; he also had a tribal looking tattoo on the side of his face. To the crew of the Voyager, it appeared to them that they were facing a race of … they didn't know what.

Captain Janeway stepped forward and started off the introductions. "Welcome to Voyager. I am Captain Janeway," she then motioned to Chakotay. "This is Commander Chakotay, my second in command, and this is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, my Tactical Officer."

Mitchell stepped forward and replied in English. "Thank you for having us. I apologize for our armor but it is part of our regulations that in any new contact that the contact team wear armor for their protection. As you can see from the name plate on the armor, I am Colonel Mitchell, Commander of this team; this is Colonel Cater, resident genius extraordinaire." Sam blushed at Cam's praise. Mitchell continued on, "This is Dr. Jackson, our Cultural and Linguistic expert. And this fella is Teal'c." Teal'c did one of his customary head nods, albeit hampered by the armor. "He is our tactical and combat expert. Vala Mal Doran is a 'special' addition to our team, which is called SG-1."

With everyone introduced Janeway once again took the lead. "Well why don't we do the tour then we can get to know each other. How about that?" What she didn't say was how most of SG-1 ones names and titles sounded like they originated from Earth. This just made her want to know what was really going on even more and with a subtle glance to Tuvok, Janeway started the tour.

Janeway showed SG-1 parts of the ship that wouldn't compromise their security or technology. They met several of Voyager most noteworthy crewmen, Neelix, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim to name a few. Janeway didn't show them engineering or the bridge and she was leading them to the holodeck to round out the tour. By the time they reached their destination, SG-1 knew mostly all the basics about Voyager, except where this ship called home. They walked into a room that was completely black with a bright orange grid covering everything from ceiling to the floor. In the middle of the room was a woman waiting for them. She was light skinned and had several ridges on her forehead. Janeway did the introduction for them and introduced the woman as Lieutenant Torres, Chief Engineer. "The program's ready Captain." she told the captain.

"Thank you Lieutenant; computer, run program."

The grid disappeared and in its place was a giant picture of the Milky Way galaxy and it was cut into quadrants that were labeled. Two places were highlighted, what looked like a territory outline in mostly the Alpha Quadrant and Voyager's current location in the delta quadrant. Janeway took a step forward and still looking at the galaxy started talking. "The United Federation of Planets is where we call home and that is this blue territory here," Janeway pointed to the territory that was outlined in blue. "It consists of over 150 worlds with over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies that spans across 8,000 light years."

Janeway looked back over her shoulder a bit and made sure that she had SG-1's attention and continued on. "We were dragged to the opposite side of the galaxy against our will and have been on our way back ever since. At maximum warp it will take us about 75 years to get home. Now you may be asking yourself why I am telling you all of this, well that's pretty simple." She turned around and looked each member of SG-1, who met her eyes with questioning glances. "While I believe that there is something very strange at work here when it comes to you and I don't know what it is, I believe that you can help us."

Janeway waited for a response and she didn't have to wait long. Colonel Mitchell stepped forward to talk for the Odyssey. "What's so strange about us ma'am?"

"There are several small things that really don't add up. Your mastery over English being one of them, I checked the universal translators on Voyager and according to its logs, it wasn't used at all during our conversations. Add in the name of your ship and your ranking system, all of these things point to a thorough knowledge of Earth: An Earth from the past. And yet you have impressive technology that suggests you are more advanced than us."

As Captain Janeway was listing these small details, SG-1 traded small glances at each other; Daniel decided to speak up here. "We are the Tau'ri. We ended up here by a complete accident just as your selves and as far as we know we have no way home. We know nothing of your Federation so we can't really explain any similarities. As far as helping you, it is a good bet that we can help you get home."

The Voyager crew picked up on the aversion of the Captain's main points but decided that answers would could come at a later date in light of possibly finding a way home here and now. Chakotay had to know though, "How could you help us and what will it cost us."

"It would cost you the same thing that the people from Rakosa V gave us for helping them, a map of the galaxy as you know it and your cultural history, we would like to learn about you and possibly become friends. As for the how we would take you there, we would tow you. First to the rest of our fleet, then back to Earth." Colonel Mitchell looked at the Voyager crew as he spoke; in their eyes he seen hope and a little suspicion.

Lieutenant Torres was intrigued. "How long would it take to get us there by 'tow'?"

Naturally, SG-1 turned to Sam to figure out and explain this question. "Given the size of Voyager I would estimate a travel time of three days. One day or less to the fleet, and then two days to Earth."

The Voyager crew was speechless. "How is that possible? The speed required would be astronomical not to mention you towing a vessel." B'Elanna couldn't believe what she just heard. If these people were capable of making the trip in that short of an amount of time, how fast could they go without towing them?

Sam was non-pulsed when she answered. "I don't know what your method of FTL travel, Warp, is exactly, but ours allows us to transverse galaxies in days instead of decades. We travel in what we call hyperspace. All we would do is extend our hyperspace field around your vessel and together make the trip to your Federation."

To cross the galaxy in days was unheard of for anyone on Voyager. "We'll hold a staff meeting and discuss your proposal. While we discuss this, feel free to stay here and have a good time." Janeway started to leave while SG-1 was looking around was wondering exactly what Janeway meant by having a good time by standing here looking at a picture of a galaxy. With the rest of the Voyager crew following their Captain, she stopped and ordered a command to the computer. "Computer load program Paris 3."

All around SG-1 there environment changed. Instead of standing in the void of space, they were now standing in what appeared to be a pub. "Be careful, the table leans a little to the left." With that Janeway and the crew left SG-1 and exits the holodeck. They look around to see what table Janeway was referring to when they all seen a pool table through the crowd of observers watching a game being played.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise. He reached out and poked a random person that was walking by. "Hey buddy, what was that for!" Teal'c was impressed with the realism and the fact that these holograms felt as real as they looked.

"My apologies" SG-1 gathered into a corner of the pub to try and figure it out.

"Ok Sam, what the hell is going on here?" Mitchell wanted answers. Activating her scanner stone, Sam sank into the information that was being presented to her. After about a minute she became aware of her surrounds again with an excited tone relayed her findings to her team. "This room is nothing more than a room made to present holograms. Nothing really new here except in the creating of an artificial environment instead of just images. With me so far?"

When her team told her yes, she continued on. "Well what makes them feel so real are force fields that let them and us interact with each other. With these fields they can do anything we can do but they have to be by a holo projector which also controls the force fields."

Daniel looked really excited now. "Sam couldn't this technology be used as a stop gap for the Asgard minds stored in their core? They wouldn't have living bodies but they would be fully aware and have the ability to interact with us and a ship." While Sam and Daniel were discussing the possibilities, the rest of the team spread out to check the place out. Vala went to the pool table, Teal'c went to get some food and Mitchell went to chat up the bartender.

"Daniel, first we would need to create a portable holo-emitter so that they could go anywhere and not be restricted. Then we would need to create a failsafe…"

It took the command staff of Voyager about forty minutes to decide on whether or not they wanted to take the Hammond up on their offer. Some were excited at the prospect of getting home and said that the gain outweighed the risks, and some thought that they couldn't trust this strange new ship yet. With her command crew split it was Janeway's decision to accept the trade but with some precautions. Arriving them at the holodeck she ended the program and had SG-1 follow her to the bridge. When they got there she outlined her proposal to them.

"We accept your offer but as insurance that you are keeping your word, your team will stay here onboard with us and once we are on our way to your 'fleet' you will at least take your helmets off. It's a security precaution that I feel is a must and is intended to protect my crew. Do we have a deal?"

"I have to check with [Latin translation 'general'] O'Neill but I think he will be ok with it. Sam will have to return to the Hammond because she is the best person we have to make the tow work. Let me talk to the [Latin translation 'general'] and I will tell you what he has to say."

"Agreed."

With that Mitchell walked away from everyone and activated his communicator to the Hammond. After a conversation which lasted a couple of minutes, Mitchell returned with his answer. "The [Latin translation 'general'] agrees and he also understands your caution. We will stay and Sam will return to make the necessary arrangements."

Nodding her head in affirmation, Janeway turns to the Ops station. "Ensign Kim, set up the link and transmit the agreed upon data."

"Aye Captain."

"Alright people let's get ready to go home." Janeway sat in her command chair as everyone went about the preparations for their trip with SG-1 observing off to the side, after Sam was transported back to the Hammond.

Sam was sitting in front of the main console of the Asgard core room manipulating the controls to allow the Hammond to tow Voyager into hyperspace with itself. The calculations had to be perfect since there was little margin of error with two ships entering the same hyperspace window. Behind her stood the holographic form of Thor, making sure that Sam's calculations were indeed correct. With a few more movements of the Asgard control stones on the panel, the settings for the trip were finalized and they were ready to get underway.

Sam contacted General O'Neill on the bridge to tell him of their status. "General, we are ready to get underway. Get Voyager in position and we will take care of the rest down here sir."

Taking all of that in and nodding his head in confirmation, General Landry responds. "Roger that Colonel. We will contact Voyager and get in position; the rest will be up to you. Landry out."

With the connection cut, Sam sat back as she waited for the Odyssey to form up with the larger Voyager. Thinking of her trip to Voyager, Sam turns to talk to Thor. "Thor, did you have a chance to review the data on the Voyagers holographic technology that I managed to get from my scans while I was over there?"

Shaking his head Thor answers her. "At the current time I have not. Do you feel that it will be of assistance to us?"

"I think that it will be a major help to you and your people whose minds are stored in the core. They have a way of making holograms that can interact with their environment using photons and force fields. Using their tech as it is would require us to build holographic projectors and you will only be able to be in that room but if can make them mobile, then you and your people could go anywhere and do anything."

After she says this, she noticed that the Hammond was moving into position with Voyager, preparing for their trip into hyperspace. Once the two ships were close enough together, Sam slowly added more power to the hyperspace engines as she simultaneously expanded their hyperspace field to encompass both ships. Once both ships were surrounded by the field, a massive hyperspace window formed in front of them and both ships went from a slow steady pace to being virtually sucked into the blue/purple hyperspace window.

Since Sam had completed her task and after ensuring that everything was done correctly, Thor resumed their conversation. "While you were completing your task, I reviewed the data you gathered from Voyager and I must say that I am impressed. While we would not be alive in the literal sense, it will greatly assist us as a people. I must thank you Colonel Carter; this just may be what saves our civilization."

"Let's save the thanks until we create a portable version and bring back everyone that we can, ok? Besides, the way that I see it is that we still owe you for all that you have done for us."

Thor dipped his head into a quick bow in thanks. "Come Colonel, let us begin."


	6. Chapter 6

_Voyager Bridge several minutes ago_

All of the crew was working like a well-oiled machine, crewmen checking and double checking the ships critical systems, getting her ready for what was hopefully its ride home. Spread out on the bridge was SG-1. They were observing everyone and everything that was going on around them.

Captain Janeway stood from her seat and started issuing orders. "Mr. Paris, plot us for a course to Earth."

"Course laid in Ma'am"

"One quarter impulse."

"One quarter impulse, aye."

Tom Paris was going over his instruments, making sure that when the Hammond came into position above them that he would be ready for anything that might happen. They set up a link with the Hammond helmsman that would allow them to work together instead of turning control over to the Hammond. Captain Janeway was trying to decide whether they should try to scan the Hammond now that they were going to be traveling so close to them and would be in a perfect position to gather Intel.

Tuvok gave a look to the Captain than a quick look to the view of the Hammond and back to the Captain, asking the silent question. She gave a quick nod in agreement. She turned to Harry Kim and addressed him. "Ensign Kim, signal the Hammond and tell them that we are ready. Let's go home." The Captain sat back in her chair and waited for the Hammond to get the show on the road.

It was at this time that Neelix came on the bridge and gathered SG-1 to him. They talked with each other off to the side but her attention was brought back to the quickly moving Hammond. She was coming up fast and really close. "Lieutenant Paris, remember to work with the Hammond. I don't want any accidents."

"Aye ma'am. I'll try to keep the ride as smooth as possible."

Ensign Kim called out to the Captain. "Captain, the Hammond is extending some type of subspace field around us. I've never seen anything like this! The field is so powerful that any misstep would destroy us and them but the field is perfectly controlled and stable."

Tuvok had his own readings to announce. "Ma'am, sensors indicate a massive buildup of power originating from the Hammond."

"Is it an overload?" asked Commander Chakotay.

Ensign Kim answered, "No sir, the power buildup is stable and is forming that same subspace distortion that we saw when the Hammond first arrived."

"Put it on screen Ensign" order the Captain. The view changed from the Hammond to the piece of space ahead of the two ships. From the first sight of the distortion to the time that they were traveling in the foreign version of FTL took only a few seconds. One second they were headed towards nothing then a blue and purple 'cloud' like distortion appeared, grew, and virtually sucked both ships into itself.

"Ensign, report" Ordered Commander Chakotay.

"Commander, the Hammond opened up a 'window' to layer of subspace that we didn't know existed. Sensors are blind to normal space so we have no idea where we are or how fast we are going; permission to go to a science lab to try to gather more information?"

"Permission granted. But Ensign," the Captain started, "I want a report in two hours."

"Yes Ma'am."

Walking over to SG-1, who seemed unfazed by what they just seen, the Captain got Neelix's attention "Mr. Neelix, why don't you show our guests the rest of the ship that they haven't seen so far and get them something to eat; maybe even show them to their temporary quarters."

"Most certainly Captain" Turning towards SG-1, Neelix started to lead them off the bridge. "I've made the most amazing root stew and it should be about done. Secret recipe…" His voice was cut off by the closing turbolift. Captain Janeway smoothly turned around towards Tuvok.

"Tuvok, tell me what did you find out?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid Captain. The Hammond's hull is made out of a mixture of compounds that are somehow reflecting our scans so we can't penetrate it. It also appears that my earlier estimate of their power generating capabilities were incorrect as they are at twice my earlier estimate."

"Let's just hope that they remain friendly."

Everyone agreed with Tom Paris's comment. A ship that could generate that much power as well as cross the galaxy in days, while towing a ship with it was obviously not one that you wanted to mess with.

SG-1 spent the trip learning all that they could about these people during their trip. It was a perfect opportunity to learn and they were not going to waste it. Daniel spent a lot of time with Neelix who told him about the many races and cultures that he knew of here in the Delta Quadrant. Daniel had to spend time in the mess hall and even got to taste some truly unique food. Mitchell spent time with the security forces of the ship. He learned about their weapons and even did a few training exercises with them. Teal'c joined in the exercises, but he spent most of his time in the holodeck. He was gathering knowledge on the species that were mainly known to the Federation. He ran simulations to learn about they're fighting capabilities, both armed and unarmed. Vala mainly just spent her time with random crew members. She acquired a few items that no one seemed to notice and she also got people to open up about the Federation on a personal level. She learned that this crew was actually made up of two crews that came together after both were stranded. Ultimately they didn't have a choice because they both needed each other.

As the first part of the Journey was coming to an end, SG-1 was back on the bridge and General O'Neill was on the view screen talking to Captain Janeway. "We will be exiting hyperspace in a half hour. After that we should be going again in less than an hour. Is there anything we should do as to not startle anyone when we get to Earth?"

"Just stay with us General and you will be fine. If I may ask, what are your plans once we reach Earth?" Captain Janeway was genuinely curious as to what these peoples plans were. From the reports she has been receiving from her crew about their guest, she knew that they were curious about them and anything else dealing where they were and where they are going.

"Well, Captain, while we would like to stay and hopefully see Earth for a bit, we plan to continue to explore the galaxy and try to find a way home. There is a lot to see out there."

"There is indeed. I don't know what will happen when we arrive, just know that I am truly thankful and that if you ever need anything to just ask." Janeway was very thankful for these peoples help. She had no doubt that they were keeping to their end of the deal and at the end of this, she would owe them for getting her crew home.

"The pleasure is all ours Captain. We will talk more on the other side. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

"We most certainly will General. See you when we reach Earth."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hammond Bridge_

Everyone on the bridge knew about the fate of the Asgard and everyone also thought that if you wanted to see them, you would need to go to the Asgard Core and talk to one of them there. That's why when Thor walked onto the bridge followed by closely by Sam everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Both Sam and Thor just stood there and stared back, straight faced.

General O'Neill was the first to snap out of it. "Sam, Thor, sorry for our rude behavior but seeing you my friend walk onto the bridge was a shock indeed." General O'Neill made his way over to Thor and Sam while he was talking. Once he got to them, he bent down at the knees to be more on Thor's level. "It was just that we never thought that we would see you anywhere but by the Core."

If the General was surprised before, he was really surprised when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke back to him. "It was anticipated General O'Neill but thanks to Sam and the rest of SG-1 were able to scan Voyagers holographic technology, and from that Sam and I recreated it to suit my people's needs." Thor pointed to his forearm where a thin Asgard bracer shaped device appeared. "As of now this is the device that a copy of my consciousness is stored as well as the projector, power source, and failsafe systems. With this, we will have the ability to feel, interact, and change our environment once again. It is just a shame that we did not think of something like this sooner, millions could have been saved." Thor lowered his arm and his holosleeve disappeared once again.

"And for that I am sorry. But on the bright side, here with us, you and the remainder of your people can have a new start, with all the time you need to rebuild. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be with us." General O'Neill knew that this was a huge step for the Asgard people, and his as well. While they have access to all the Asgard knowledge, they didn't actually 'know' how or why most of it worked. Having them able to walk the stars again would be huge help indeed.

"Both of our people have a bright future ahead of us. Together we will build something great."

Standing back up, the General headed back to his command seat, but continued to speak. "We will be arriving at our destination in about twenty-five minutes so if there anymore of your people that you want to join you for our meeting with Earth, feel free to 'wake' them up."

"I will get started immediately. I will be back in time for the meeting that I'm sure will be taking place." With that Thor beamed himself off the bridge. General O'Neill didn't know how he did it but wasn't shocked that he could beam himself around the ship.

"Colonel Carter, do you have the data on creating stargates, I'm considering leaving one on Earth so I want to know if that will be now or later after we set up somewhere?"

Sam held out her hand and materialized a pad with all the information on what it would take to make a stargate and DHD. While they had the energy to create one, it would cost too much and take away the vital energy needed for the ship to function at one hundred percent.

"Ok Colonel, we will wait until we hopefully find the resources we need and to get ourselves started." General O'Neill went to prepare for the arrival in Earth space and the meeting that would follow.

The Hammond and her attending fleet exited hyperspace in between the moon and Earth with Voyager in tow. Visible in a very high orbit was a massive space station that was in the shape of a cone with a mushroom type top sitting on the wide end up top. Clearly visible was a ship that was exiting the massive construct. That ship started to accelerate to their position once the eight ships registered on their sensors. Subspace transmissions were flying back and forth from Voyager to Earth as well as the space station.

General O'Neill was sitting in his command chair while Thor and Freyr were sitting in their egg like chairs, one on each side of the general while SG-1 was behind all of them.

"General, we are being hailed. It's the Voyager."

"Thank you Lieutenant, put it on the screen." This was the conversation that O'Neill wasn't looking forward to, the part of playing politics, but he had to do it and was determined to do it well, especially with their two guests on the bridge as well.

Captain Janeway was on the screen with another man who looked to be in his sixties and had white hair. His uniform was different as well. It looked far more formal and decorative. "General O'Neill, once again I would like to thank you for keeping your word and bringing us home safely. We are transmitting the rest of the agreed upon information as we speak. I would also like to introduce you to Admiral Paris. Admiral this is General O'Neill, commanding officer of the Tau'ri vessel Hammond and the accompanying support fleet."

"Nice to meet you Admiral Paris, please allow me introduce my two friends beside me. To my right is Thor and to my left is Freyr. They are both on the Asgard High Council and speak for themselves and their people but are our strongest allies. Thor, Freyr, this is captain Janeway of the Voyager and as we just found out, Admiral Paris."

"On behalf of the Federation, I give you our thanks for returning our people to us."

General O'Neill looked towards Thor, indicating that he wanted him to take the lead on this. Being that he had more experience in these situations and it would also show that they were two peoples instead of all working under the General, Thor gladly answered the Admiral.

"You are welcome Admiral; it was no trouble at all. We thank you for the information that you provided us in return, it has been most helpful."

"It's the least we could do after all you did for us. Now, Captain Janeway has informed us that you are away from your home by an accident and are unsure if you will be able to return home. She also said that you will continue to explore. Is there anything else that we can do to help you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Have you ever seen these compounds before? We would be willing to trade for information or for the materials themselves." Thor looked to General O'Neill to make sure that as the de-facto leader for his people that he agreed with the proposition. General O'Neill inclined his head in acceptance since he knew these materials were vital to their survival. Once the General showed his acceptance Thor transmitted the atomic structure of the ore they needed as well as their names; Trinium, Naquada, and Neutronium.

Captain Janeway looked to Ensign Kim and nodded her head in a silent command to look up the information. "Well, what you call trinium, we call duranium and there is plenty of that around, you just have to mine it or trade for it as we do. Naquada we never had a name for it beside Compound 349, we have previously only found trace amounts of it within Federation space. But there is an artifact made out of this substance that we can't scan or open. In fact it has been a mystery to use for several hundred years. And as far as Neutronium, there is no record of it in our databanks."

"Well, Admiral, is there anything we could trade for this artifact that has been plaguing you for so long?" General O'Neill knew that if there was only trace amounts of Naquada found but the Federation had an inoperable artifact made of it, it had to be important.

After a second of thought Admiral Paris answered the General. "I'll have to check with some people before I can say yes or no. "Standby and I'll find out right away."

Freyr answered the Admiral. "We will stand by Admiral. Hail us when you are ready. Hammond out."

Colonel Mitchell moved up towards the Asgard and the General. "Well, that sucks about the Naquada and the Neutronium."

"Cameron Mitchell, just because there hasn't been any found by the Federation that does not mean that there is not any elsewhere. Let's see what the probes find out before we start jumping to conclusions."

Thor spoke up, over the bickering of Vala and Daniel. "Teal'c is correct; it is not wise to worry when we don't have all the information."

"I just want to know more about this Artifact and what it really is." Sam was always the curious one.

Apparently Admiral Paris had his conversation rather quickly because they were being hailed by him. When the comm channel opened they seen the elder man and he had a smile on his face. "Well, I have good news. We are willing to trade the Artifact to you. All that we ask is for you to take three ships back to the Delta quadrant where you picked up Voyager to continue the exploration of that quadrant of the galaxy. And after dropping them off, we also ask you to deploy a series of long range transmitters to allow us to communicate with them."

"Hold on one minute Admiral." He nodded his head and the General ordered the channel muted.

"So what do you think Thor? Freyr?" General O'Neill asked. In his mind it was good deal as long as the artifact contained something useful. Talking in their native tongue where Daniel could decipher a few word that quickly reached an agreement.

"We think that the deal is questionable at best but not doing it would do nothing for us while doing it we may come up with something of value and we will endear the Federation towards us and not us to them."

"Then its agreed. But I say we will do it in a month or so. I would like to get word from the probes we sent out before we go so we know what our next move is."

Freyr had a pleased look on her face. Well, pleased for an Asgard. "Wise idea General, I agree." Thor nodded his head in agreement.

With a quick order from the General the channel was reopened. "Admiral, we have come to an agreement. We will take your three ships and deploy your transmitters for the artifact but we will have to wait a month. Is that acceptable?"

"That's fine General, it will take us some time to get everything in order. I was informed that as a token of our thanks that we are prepared to transport the artifact to you now in the hopes of a building friendship between our peoples."

Thor didn't expect this move from the Federation. He always dealt with people who were closely guarded and really didn't show trust so either these people were trying to get something or were truly to trustworthy and he was willing to bet it was the former instead of the latter.

"I assure you Admiral that your faith in us will not be misplaced. Here are the coordinates you can transport the artifact to."

The Admiral looked at Janeway who in turn looked at Harry and gave him a quick nod who transported the artifact to the port side hanger bay.

"Transport complete sirs."

"Alright General, we will meet here in one month to get underway. Captain Janeway has informed us that you wish to explore more of the Galaxy?"

"That's right Admiral. We are looking for resources that we need and will probably need to look outside of your territory. We will see you in one month Admiral to complete our part of the bargain."

"Just be careful General. There are some hostile species out there. Good luck. Admiral Paris out." The connection blinked out leaving the Hammond bridge looking at each other.

"Well, who wants to see what this artifact really is. I bet it's worth a fortune." Vala had a dreamy expression on her face as she imagined opening the artifact and finding all types of gold and jewels.

An exasperated Daniel responded to Vala's statement. "I'm sure that it's not something that you could pawn Vala, don't get your hopes up." Everyone still followed her suggestion and was headed towards the docking bay to see exactly what it was that they received. The Asgard went via the teleporters.

When everyone made it to the port side hanger bay, they were surprised at the size of the artifact. It was in the shape of a rectangle measuring 25'x25'x10'. The outside was perfectly flat with no evident way of opening it.

"So who wants to tell me what this is?" The General looked at all of those that was staring at the artifact. SG-1, the two Asgard and even some airmen were standing close to the item but wasn't touching it. Sam put her palm out towards the artifact and used the scanning stone to try and find out its secrets.

"Sir, according to the readings, it's made of Naquada and some other material that we are not familiar with. The weight and proportions don't add up so it's not solid. There are minute energy readings coming from it but I can't scan inside of the thing so I have no idea what could be inside." Looking towards Thor and the other Asgard Sam asked, "So what do you think?"

Looking at the item in front of them, they talked amongst themselves. After about two minutes Thor spoke up. "We agree with your assessment Colonel Carter. We also believe that this alloy composition is a worthwhile discovery in its own right due to the fact that our scans can't penetrate it. Only one species was able to accomplish this that we know of, the Ancients."

With that comment, excited whispers broke out amongst everyone there that wasn't Asgard. In her jubilation, Sam walked up to the artifact and touched the smooth metal that made up its surface. "It's warm!"

Daniel went to touch it but stopped short as a being appeared in a flash of light. He was wearing a black SG uniform and was also sporting the standard tactical vest and was carrying a P90. If it wasn't for the fact that he suddenly appeared on top of the artifact, he could have passed for a crewman, an older one since he was balding on top of his head and looked to be in his forties, but a crewman nonetheless.

Just as quickly as the strange man appeared, everyone who had access to a weapon raised it at the man.

"Well, well, well, so these are the ships that are about to change the shape of the galaxy as everyone knows it." The strange man was walking in a circle, seemingly looking at everyone and everything.

Teal'c and Mitchell started to move in to confront the man when the General raised his hand to stop them. There was something odd about him that didn't sit right with the General. "Would you mind telling us who you are, what you want, and what you mean by what you said?"

The man came to a stop in front of Thor and the other Asgard and stared at them for a moment seemingly ignoring the Generals question. Finishing with his observations he turns towards the General and snaps his fingers. To the shock of everyone, all the weapons that were pointed at him disappeared.

"Mon General, I am Q. What I want is to see the people that will be responsible for the large amounts of deaths that will usher the Galaxy into a place of peace and tranquility with major advancements in science and technology. Why with the help of your half dead little friends here, billions upon billions will die." Q said this with a smile on his face, further disturbing everyone that just heard what he said.

"How can you possibly know this?" asked the General. He didn't believe that anyone's future was set in stone so for this being known as Q to tell him and everyone else that they would be responsible for the deaths of that many people was a shot in the dark.

"I told you already, I am Q."

At everyone's blank stares Q decided to explain.

"Put it this way. Your so called Ascended Ancients are but a worm to what I am capable of. We have no rules and are GODS compared to all else."

Everyone including the Asgard was shocked to hear this. Teal'c and Daniel looked angry at yet someone else claiming to be a God. But to compare yourselves to the Ancients in such a way was unheard of. Q must have read their expressions because he got a wicked smile on his face. "A demonstration then so you know I speak the truth it is."

Q snapped his fingers and in a flash of light everyone was on the bridge. The truly remarkable thing was the scene that was going on it the viewport.

"General, controls for all ship systems besides sensors are disabled. Oh my god! This is the first battle against the Ori battleships."

Everyone here could here Q whisper to mumble to himself about 'primitive races'. A Goa'uld Ha'tak just exploded in the distance.

"Can you confirm that the sensors are operating at 100%?" O'Neill wanted to confirm that this wasn't a trick.

Sam, who was now at a console answered the Generals question. "Sensors are fully operational and as far as the rest of the systems, well they just appear to not be there."

All of a sudden a blast from an Ori mothership passed right through the Hammond and it was bathed in the light of the blast while not being harmed at all.

"I'm sure that everyone here knows when and where this took battle took place." After a pregnant pause Q continued. "This silence is appalling! Well, if this doesn't give me the reaction I'm after…well it will so let go." With another snap of the fingers the Hammond disappeared in another flash of light only to reappear above a planet. A planet that had a massive number of ships in orbit all converging on a particular area. Wraith ships. Ships that were all firing at the surface.

Everyone including the Asgard sucked was shocked at what they saw. A surprised General asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Q, what is this?"

"My dear General, what you are witnessing is the siege on a place that made its creators crawl back, well crawl is to brash of a word since their method of travel is rather ingenious, for a mortal, but made them flee none the less back to Earth. These creatures, these Wraith were able to beat back the Alterrans, not through strength but through numbers."

"Yes, we know what happened." Daniel said. "And while seeing it happen is truly fascinating and your abilities are obviously powerful, what do you want with us and what was the point of you showing us this."

Before Q could answer, Freyr did. "I believe that what he is doing is twofold. First he is displaying his power and wished to show us his power by not only taking us back to our own quantum reality but through time as well and making us invisible to everyone in that reality. Secondly I would assume that he is in fact warning us that while we may be powerful, we are but a few."

When Freyr said powerful Q snorted in amusement. 'They never comprehend how young they truly are really are.' He thought. But that Asgard was insightful. "That's not exactly how I would have put it but it will do." Q snapped his fingers and the Hammond was returned to the same place and time that Q took them from.

"Sir, we are back where we started. Sensors are still the only operational systems." Sam reported from a console.

Thor took a step closer to Q. "Could you not return us to our own reality, using the same technique you just used to demonstrate your power?"

"Well, I could, but where is the fun in that. You are here for a purpose, a purpose that you will find out later, but nevertheless, you are important to the future of the Galaxy."

Daniel was shocked. "We got here by a freak accident. How do we have a purpose here besides trying to get home and if we can't do that our only purpose is to start new lives?"

Q just raised his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face. "Who says that that's not the reason you are here, to start over. But the question is how you are to start over. Oh this will be so much fun to watch."

Cameron couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm so glad that you are having a good time stringing this whole thing out. Can you just tell us what we have to know so that we can get on with your little show that we call life?"

General O'Neill looked at Colonel Mitchell with a disapproving glance but didn't say anything because he agreed with his statements.

"Well, you guys are no fun. Fine. Point blank you're here because you are supposed to be here. This container was left for you. By who doesn't matter yet. I was left to make sure that you could open and understand what's inside. And since this container is Alterran in origin guess what that makes you?"

"Lucky." Vala stated with a straight face. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I would say that we are pretty lucky to find an artifact err container full of Ancient stuff wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed." Intoned Teal'c.

Q just smiled. "You will probably consider it luck now but later you may find that its quite the opposite. But I digress. In order to understand the stuff, you yourselves have to be Alterrans!"

Q snapped his fingers and everyone in the Hammond's little fleet but the Asgard was surrounded by a bright white light. When the light finally faded, everyone looked at each other and started to inspect themselves. The Asgard just looked on in curiosity. They couldn't see any differences but then again, the Ancients looked exactly like humans so distinguishing them from observation alone would be insufficient.

When everyone turned back to Q with questions on their lips about what supposedly just happened, all they could see was him slowly beginning to fade away. But of course he couldn't leave without some words in parting. "Remember this, we will be watching…" And Q was gone.

Everyone was just standing there in silence, each trying to absorb the enormous amount of information that was given to them. In just a short time they went from trading with the Federation for an artifact, to supposedly being turned into Ancients by a being that claimed to be more powerful than the Ascended Ancients. It was a bit much to believe but they had to be sure.

"Thor," stated O'Neill. "Do you have any medical specialists that are awake or can be awakened. We need to check the validity of this Q's story and find out if it is even possible that he really made us all Ancients."

"Currently there are none awake but I can modify the sensors to detect if you are really an Ancient or not."

"Thank you Thor. The sooner we know the sooner we can plan our next course of action." Thor nodded to the General and beamed himself to the Asgard core room to make the necessary modifications. "The rest of you, you are dismissed. No one is to touch the artifact until we have answers to some of our questions. When Thor has all the data we will be having a meeting to decide what he has discovered. Dismissed." Everyone went about their business except for Teal'c and General O'Neill. Seeing Teal'c still standing there with a thoughtful look on the usually stoic Jaffa's face, General O'Neill asked him, "Teal'c, is everything all right."

"I am unsure General. I do know that Q did something because even though i did not look i can feel that something has indeed changed." Finally Teal'c pulled up his shirt and indeed, his symbiotic pouch wasn't there and there wasn't even a mark left to show that it ever was.

"While that confirms that he did in fact do something, we still don't know what that is. Go to the medical bay and have yourself checked out. Report to me once they are done."

With a subtle nod of his head, Teal'c headed out of the docking bay towards the infirmary to get himself checked out.

The General himself made to go to the bridge but stopped as soon as he heard his communicator go off. "General, this is Thor, can I see you in the Core room please." Thor sounded as excited as he ever heard an Asgard sound. Something was up and the General was going to find out exactly what that was.

General O'Neill entered the core room and approached Thor who was working at the main controls of the Asgard interface. "You wanted to see me Thor?" O'Neill asked.

"Indeed. I have the results of the scans you requested. As it turns out, whatever Q did, he did in fact change the entire crew's physiology into that of the Ancients." Thor seemed excited about this turn of events.

"Ok, so what does this mean and why do you seem happy about this. Don't get me wrong, being turned into an Ancient is great compared to anything else that we could have been turned into but we didn't want or ask for this." O'Neill wanted Thor to know that he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being turned into something against his will.

"What this means for you is that you and your crew will have to learn what it is to be an Ancient. For now you will have the same beliefs and values of the place of your birth, but in time, I believe that will change and your people will become more enlightened. The reason that you would assume that I am happy is because, while as of now you don't have any of the advanced knowledge of the Ancients, you now have the ability to learn at an astounding rate and to see the answers to difficult problems. A thirst for knowledge and the answers to the universe will grow in your very beings and in time, with our help, a solution to my peoples cloning problems may come to light and we can finally walk beside you, the Ancients as equals once again." The end of his speech was filled with hope and a sense of reverence for the long dead race that now stood before him as infants. "also you will be able to utilize and access our current technology better. A good example would be that combat suit that has been issued to your people, there are advanced functions that we locked out given your inability to use a neural interface device. Now that you are an Alterran you will be able to use the suits to their full capacity.

To say the least, General O'Neill was shocked. The thought of the Asgard looking up to others was shocking in itself, but Thor's belief that his people now held the key to giving the Asgard life was daunting in itself. "Ok Thor. It seems that we are going to need more help from you and your people. As it seems we have a lot to learn and you are the only ones that can do that."

"It would be an honor General." Thor bowed his head slightly in a sign of respect.

"Now let's talk about this artifact that we have. It has to do with us being turned into Ancients so I say we go there and see if we can't see what's underneath its hood."

"Agreed. Now that we have ascertained that Q has indeed done what he said, I see no reason not to discover the contents of the artifact."

Using the communication function of his Materializer, General O'Neill opened a channel to the entirety of the fleet. "This is General O'Neill. It has come to my attention that the phenomenon that took place a little while ago did in fact turn our physiology into that of the Ancients. This will cause things to change for us in the future but for now we are going to continue on in the same fashion that we have been and we will face all the changes that will come together. Already Thor has pledged to not only guide us in this time of change, but to also teach us to reach our full potential. Let us not look at this as an act of injustice but that of a rare opportunity. If anyone has any questions, please let myself or any senior officers know and we will be there to assist you. That is all." With that General O'Neill closed the ship wide channel and opened one for just SG1. "SG1, please report to the artifact in two hours."

O'Neill turned to Thor. "I'll see you there Thor." And with that, General O'Neill left the core room.

In the cargo bay, SG1 was waiting for General O'Neill. They each could tell that something was up before the General made his announcement about Thor's findings. For Teal'c it was his symbiotic pouch disappearing, while for Vala it was her speed of thought. Mitchell was thinking of strategies from past battles with a different perspective and Daniel had instant recall on all of the languages that he knew. As for Sam, right after the change her scientific mind took off. It was like she was seeing problems unfold in her mind. The answers weren't there but starting points that she didn't even think of before was presented to her so that solving the problems would be quicker and with better results. The fact that she knew most of the systems on the ship by heart assisted in this new found insight as well.

When the General walked in, he was surprised to see that Vala was actually being normal for once and just standing beside a surprisingly calm Daniel. O'Neill was used to the two's antics and all though he would never admit it, it was rather funny at times. When he got in front of SG1, Thor appeared in the classic chime and white flash of the transporter beam.

"Ok team, we have discovered that Q was correct when he said that he turned us into Ancients so that marks that off of our to-do list. Now for the immediate future we need to find resources, find a planet to set up a base, and to finish our deal with the Federation. That is, after we find out how to open this thing and find out what is inside of it." General O'Neill told the team and Thor.

Thor spoke up from his egg shaped floating chair. "As you know, the ancient used their unique genetic markers to secure their technology. I would assume that all you would need to do is touch it and its secrets should be revealed."

O'Neill looked at each of the team members and finally rested his eyes on Daniel. "Jackson, would you like to the honors?"

Like a giddy school child, Daniel responded, already moving towards the artifact. "You bet."

Daniel approached the artifact and laid a hand on it. When he touched the side of the artifact, a piece of it that was in the shape of a door sunk in several inches and slid to the side to reveal a small room. Before anyone could look into the room a holographic form appeared outside the door, startling everyone. The figure was of a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties with black hair and vibrant blue eyes. There was an air of confidence as he stood there in his Lantean attire.

_Greetings, I am Titonus. Since you are seeing this, you are obviously the ones that the being known as Q has effectively turned you from human to Lantean. Why I know is not important, just know that your arrival has been seen and I leave this to you in order to assist you. Without it, you will eventually all die and that cannot come to pass. While not all will survive, a part of you needs to live on and this will enable that to happen._

_Now, a little information about me is in order. I called Atlantis my home and was a scientist there. I was actually in charge of the first manned Wormhole Drive test that was performed. Unfortunately, the test failed and I ended up here in this alternate universe. Ending up here has been a blessing and a curse. A curse because I am the only one of my people here and am in fact alone. A blessing because I was able to travel with some people that allowed me to further my scientific knowledge, all of which I am going to share with you. _

_Now this technology that I have for you is twofold. The first part is plans for what the humans of this universe call a Dyson Shell. _

Here Sam gasped in shock. She knew exactly what a Dyson Shell was and used to think that such a thing was impossible. Titonus continued while bringing up an image of said Shell, showing everyone exactly what he was talking about.

_A Dyson Shell is a structure that is built to totally encompass a star and therefore is able to capture all of the suns energy. If the inner shell surface is far enough away from the sun, typically one astronomical unit, then it would be possible to build a veritable paradise. I know that you are thinking about how large a structure like this would be and therefore how long it would take to create, but I know that with a little ingenuity it would be possible to build this in quick order. I will tell you that the one that I assisted in building striped most of the resources from the quarter of the galaxy that we placed it. _

_Now, for the second part of the technology that I am gifting to you is a modified repository of knowledge. I put all of the knowledge that I had available to me at the time and downloaded it for each of your crew's usage. While it is far from the collective knowledge of __**our**__ people, it is enough to give you a giant step in restarting our civilization. _

_Good luck my brothers and sisters, the future is now in your hands._

With that the hologram disappeared. Everyone that was watching was standing in silence, digesting the information that they were just given. Thor was the first to speak. "The concept of the Dyson sphere is amazing. To create a structure this size has never been done by the Asgard but we will get started right away."

"The possibilities are endless with the availability of such a source of power." Sam said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Let us not forget the insight to the Lantean society that we can gain. Not only them but countless ones in this galaxy that we have never even heard of before…" Vala cut Daniel off from his rant.

"Oh can we just stick our head in the thing and get on with it?" Vala half asked half whined.

"I never thought I would say this but I happen to agree with her. All this standing around and not accomplishing anything is driving me barney." Mitchell said. Teal`c just bowed his head in agreement.

"Ok Sam, you get the honors of going first so you can start working with Thor and his people on this Dyson Shell. As of right now the Shell is our priority." General O'Neill stated.

So one by one, SG1 went into the artifact and took a turn with the modified repository. After SG1, O'Neill went inside to use the repository as well. After they were done, everyone went back to their duties, each letting the newfound knowledge integrate itself in their minds. Sam went with Thor, Daniel went to the Asgard hologram room to continue studying their history, Teal'c and Mitchell went to work out and Vala went to do what she does best; annoy Daniel. General O'Neill went to the bridge to ensure that the entire fleet could use the repository in an orderly fashion.

_Three Days Later_

In the three days that have passed a lot has happened for the people aboard the Hammond. They were currently headed to the other side of the galaxy where one of the probes discovered there was a large section of space that had a dozen systems with uninhabitable planets and was completely devoid of life. Their destination was to a system that was in the middle of all the others and had a class k star that was fairly young. It was the perfect star for their project

Sam was briefing General O'Neill and the rest of SG1 on the plan that she and the Asgard have come up with. The use of the knowledge that she gained from the repository not only let her keep up with her Asgard colleagues, but it also allowed her ideas to be better refined and yet still have the human touch of thinking outside the box.

"As you know we have been working with the plans of the Dyson Shell that was already created. Those plans will take years to create but unfortunately, we don't have that amount of time. So here is what we have come up with." Sam activates a newly created holographic projector in the conference room. "Our plan is simple for us to build but it will be very complicated to ensure that it is built correctly. We will design the first piece of the Dyson Sphere. First the piece will have a solar power collector." As she speaks the holographic model follows her narration. "After the power collector, there will be a buffer to store the energy and a computer core. This core will be the crucial to the development of the shell. We had to use an Asgard AI matrix to ensure that the Shell will be built properly. Also on this piece will be an Asgard transporter. It will take the energy collected from the sun and use it to actually build the Dyson Shell. The last two items are the most important, a power core and a time dilation device.

The beauty of having the Shell created this way is that it will be built in what seems to be no time at all; the AI will ensure that it is built correctly with no risk of anybody, and the Shell will build itself from the power of the sun. to complete the project we will create six sections and place them around the sun in a cuboid shape. The transporters will do the rest. Now we only need to design the inside of the Shell." Finishing, Sam sat down waiting for the questions that she knows will come.

"Major Carter, what are the limits to our designs for the inside of the Shell?" Teal'c asked.

"Well we will be basically be creating our own artificial ecosystem. We will need to take samples from some of the inhabited worlds in the galaxy but besides that our imagination and the laws of physics are the limit." Sam responded.

"Sweet." said Mitchell.

"Who is going to design the city itself? What will it look like? Will we live in it or outside of it? What culture will we design it after? How…"

"Daniel. We will put a team together to design the city. They will go around and get everyone's ideas and use that to design our home. You will most defiantly be in charge of that team. For now, everyone will live in the city but once we get settled, people will be able to choose for themselves how and where they reside. Any questions?" General O'Neill looked around and seeing no questions he dismissed his team. "Good job Major. SG1, your dismissed"

Two days later, not only has the Hammond surveyed the systems that they would claim as their own but the designs for the first city that was going to be built. A junior officer on one of the Daniel Jackson-class ships also came up with a name for the Dyson Shell that seemed to stick, Othterra. It's a combination of Othala and Terra, a way to honor both the Asgard and the Ancients, or as they are truly called the Alterrans. With the survey and designs complete, the Hammond arrived at the system of its new home. Wasting no time, Thor and Sam drained a lot of the ships power reserves to create the six pieces of the Dyson Shell that will lead to the creation of the rest of the massive structure. They deployed the pieces at such a distance from the sun that the entire interior surface will be the perfect temperature. Once the pieces were set, the Hammond moved out of range of the space that the time dilation field will encompass. If the calculations were done correctly, the power core should last long enough for enough solar power collectors to be built to power the device by the time that it fails. If not, they will need to use more of their precious power to create another power core.

Even with the activation of the time dilation field, the effects were slow at first. Not only did the inside surface need to be made but the outside hull and all the systems in between. A new piece was completed every couple of seconds, adding to Othterra. It was as if an artist was putting together a model, a model of epic proportions. As time went on pieces to Othterra started to appear quicker and quicker. With more pieces appearing, more energy from the star can be collected, therefore pieces could be constructed at a faster rate. The real beauty of having an integrated Asgard transporter beam constructing Othterra is that the outer surface is built seamlessly.

In the design of Othterra, the design team not only thought of a way to build in upgrades or new designs but also a way to build a computer core with the power that no one on the ship has seen before and that includes the Asgard. They did this by including a replica of the first piece minus the power core. With each additional computer core that was added, it is networked with the others, adding its power to the others. With each additional Asgard transporter, Othterra could choose to construct many things at once or larger, more complex items. This is something that the creators of the first Dyson Sphere did not have. The Asgard transporter was truly a masterpiece. Little did they know, but their budding world and civilization was going to be centered on that very technology.

**A/N: I AM CREATING A LIST OF "TOYS" I WANT TO THE OTHTERRANS TO HAVE ACCESS TO. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HAVE ADDED TO THE "TOY'S LIST" SEND ME A PM WITH YOUR REQUEST AND DETAILS ABOUT IT THAT O'NEILL WOULD LIKE (weapons and stuff). THE LIST WILL BE PUBLISHED AFTER CH. 8 TO GIVE PEOPLE A CHANCE TO RESPOND.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hammond Bridge

Everyone that was on the bridge couldn't believe what they were seeing. Thor and Freya were among those on the bridge observing the creation of their new home. They were speaking to themselves quietly in their own language as to not disturb everyone else that was watching in silence and awe.

"The science behind this is simple yet very complex." Thor said

"Indeed, it is just a shame that we have never thought the concept."

"The capabilities we will have once this is finished will be immense."

"I don't think that they truly understand the total capabilities of what we are building."

"I don't think that we do either Freya. We won't until we discover a way to regain a living body." Thor said.

"I do believe that we will. Our friends are the key. Like many times that we have seen so far, and even more now since they were turned into the race of old, they will not fail, they don't know how."

"I agree. I just wonder what our answer will cost us."

"Of that I have no idea."

They were interrupted by Daniel Jackson. "Thor, do you know how long this is going to take to build?"

"According to the plans that were left to us, the first Dyson Schell took roughly four hundred years to build. Without the time dilation, it would take us around 175 years. Because of the size of the field, we could only slow time so that for every 50 years inside 10 hours will pass on the outside. So if our estimates are correct, this should take thirty-five hours to complete." Thor responded.

"You're telling me that this monstrosity of a… thing is only going to take thirty-five hours? Boy I do love you guys!" Mitchell exclaimed.

Everyone, even the Asgard looked to be smiling at Mitchells comment.

Thirty Seven Hours Later

The bridge crew plus SG1, Thor and Freya have all been waiting on the bridge for the last couple of hours, anticipating Othterra's completion. The atmosphere was tense to say the least since the completion of their home was taking longer than expected. But suddenly, everyone was startled out of their musings. A holographic form appeared on the bridge in front of everyone. It was in the form an ancient Asgard, one from a time when they could reproduce normally.

"Greetings, I am the AI avatar of Othterra. I am here to bring you to your new home since I am now complete. I have uplinked my program to all of your Materializer stones so that you can interface with me at any time. With the available power that I have, I will be available anywhere in the Galaxy. Now, General O'Neill, are you ready to see your new home?" Othterra asked.

General O'Neill looked at everyone who was actually looking at him. He turned back to Othterra and answered him. "Yes I believe that we are. But, where is the door?"

"We don't need one." Was the response that the General received before the entire ship was enveloped in the familiar white flash of the Asgard transporter beam.

The ship arrived over a beautiful city that was designed with a mix of three races architectural designs: Asgard, Alteran, and human. It looked as though that the designers made it roughly the size of Atlantis with a similar layout, control towers in the center with everything else branching out from there. Everything was spread out with and looked very comfortable. The houses on the edge of the city looked lavish and were outfitted with every comfort possible. The city contained everything that anyone could want or need, for a population to lead a normal and productive life. The designers planned the city so that if the crew was forced to stay here in this foreign universe, they were going to make the best of it.

Outside of the city was an expansive set of docks with enough room to hold 500 ships. This is where the Hammond was headed. Suddenly, everyone, including the Asgard that was awake found a map of the city being placed in their minds as well as where their new homes were located, Once that was complete, Othterra started to speak again, this time only to the command staff and the Asgard on the bridge.

"Come, I will show you to the control center before I leave you to do as you please. I will handle the docking and shutting down of the ship. "In another flash of light, everyone was transported away, most going to their new houses while a small group arrived in the control center.

In a flash, the small group arrived in the control center. "Well at least the avatar for Othterra is accurate in regards to its Asgard personality. It too has the tendency to just transport us without warning." Daniel said as he scratched his head.

The control room was extravagant to say the least. It was designed in a circular format with many consoles around the edge. The consoles looked like they were dedicated to the different systems of Othterra. Towards the center the consoles got fewer but they also got bigger. They were used to manipulate the data that was collected outside of Othterra. The center of the control room was dominated by a domed roof that contained a holographic image of the Milky Way Galaxy; an image of unparalleled realness. After seeing everything in the room, Othterra began to explain about the control center and their new home.

"This room is the primary control room of all of Othterra. While there are specialized locations to perform specific tasks, everything can be done from here. Every technology that is available to us has been employed to ensure our safety and well-being; and also our comfort."

"What are the defenses of Othterra?" Mitchell asked.

"The designers have numerous Asgard powered weapon emplacement in place that will give us a 360 degree worth of protection. With the transporter it will be relatively easy to add more weapons wherever they are needed. There is no concern over powering the weapons either. There is a shielding system set up as well for extra defense, but if the hull was damaged in any way, fixing it would take little time."

"What about the Alteran technology that was on the core? Is any of that available to us at the time?" Thor asked. There were several sudden intakes of breaths at that statement.

"There was Ancient technology on the core Thor? How come I didn't know about it?" asked Sam. She was angry that she didn't know about this information. The possibilities…

"You did not ask. The fraction of the knowledge we have been able to gain from a repository was indeed placed in the core that we gifted to you. But it is a very small percentage of what was there and yet a vast amount in on itself." Thor answered Sam.

"Well what is the knowledge that we have from the Ancients then?" asked an excited Daniel.

"We can talk about that in detail at a later time. Let's finish up this tour so we can settle in and get back to work." said General O'Neill.

"Once a hierarchy between the crew and Asgard has been established, I will give you a better brief on everything that you need. There are just two more things that I will show you for now. While the hologram of the map is indeed in real time, it can get better detail if we deploy a sensor net. We have ample power to scan at such a distance but if there is a need for detail, a sensor net will be most efficient." Othterra said.

"To be able to monitor the entire galaxy in detail would be a great tactical advantage for us." Teal'c stated.

"I agree." said O'Neill.

"Then we shall make the sensor net." Othterra said. Before anyone knew what happened they were all transported again. This time they arrived in a large lab with huge screens on the wall and consoles below them. "This is the main fabrication lab. It is the only place besides the control room that ships of any kind can be created. We will make the sensor net here."

A standard Asgard satellite appeared before the group in all its glory. Freya told everyone not in the know what it was. "This is the satellites that my people have used for observation in the original Milky Way galaxy. It is virtually undetectable and is strong enough to detect things that wish to remain undetected. It has no armament and no shielding but has small thrusters so that it can correct its orientation and avoid most objects."

"Sounds exactly like what we need. Can we put a hyperspace engine, a shield, and a cloaking device on them so we can deploy them from here without the need of a ship?" O'Neill was indeed happy with the capabilities of the satellite.

"Indeed." Before them the picture of the satellite changed to include a small hyperspace drive and shield/cloak generator. "I will start fabricating and deploying the sensor net immediately."

"So all we really have to do is tell you what we want and you can create it for us?" Vala asked.

"As long as I have the knowledge then yes, I can fabricate it."

"Do you hear that Daniel, anything!"

"Yes yes, we all heard it. I can only imagine what you will ask for first." Daniel said while pinching his nose and shaking his head.

"Well team, I believe that we should call it a day and get settled in. I will let you know when we will meet tomorrow through the stones." Said Jack.

"Freya and myself will be waking all the Asgard minds that are stored in the Hammond's core. Let us know when the meeting is so we can attend." Thor said.

Everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgement. They each received the knowledge of the location of their new homes and were transported there by Othterra while the two Asgard were taken to the ship.

Two weeks have passed for the crew of the Hammond, her fleet, and of what was left of the Asgard race and in that time they had begun to familiarize themselves with Othterra. The former humans also used the time to begin to learn exactly what it meant to be Alteran. Several Asgard taught them everything that they knew about the Ancient race and also began to instill all the values of being an Ancient race. One thing that everyone was aware of was that those values would take time to learn, just as it took a long time for the Asgard and the Alterans of old to learn as well.

Another thing that the residents of Othterra created was a government. Since the Alterra and the Asgard were ruled via a Council, they decided to set there's up that way as well. To add an Earth custom, the council members were voted in by their peers. This council would make all the decisions for Othterra and its peoples were responsible to uphold those decisions.

With the time approaching to uphold the deal with Star Fleet, there was excitement about the upcoming trip. Since no one has left Othterra except for the sensor net that has been deployed, people were excited to see what this new galaxy had to offer.

Inside the main fabrication lab, Sam and Thor were finishing up some last minute details on the ships they were about to create, One of these ships would be used to take the three Star Fleet vessels back to where they picked up the Star Ship Voyager. It was decided by the council that a small fleet of ships should be created, one secondary flag ship, two capital ships, research ships, and five smaller multiple role ships. This way they could keep from not alarming new contacts with the size of the Hammond. These ships should have the latest technology that was available and should be able to be manned by a relatively small crew sense there was so few people available to them at the moment. The fleet that came with the Hammond was to stay in the vicinity of Othterra at all times because it was their insurance policy. There was also a fleet designed for the worst case scenario and it was hoped that the "Fail-safe Fleet" would never have to be used.

The capital ships were already a tested and proven ship, the Asgard O'Neill-class ship, the only difference was that the O'Neill 2-class as they were calling it had integrated hangers for shuttles ,and once designed, fighters. The hangers would take the place of the characteristic 'horn' on the wings of the ship. The O'Neill 2-class ships also had integrated Linear Ion Cannons, two where the wings met the body of the ship, and one at each point where a hanger met a wing, for a total of three Linear Ion Cannons per wing and six in total. The Flag ship was still in the design stages since everyone wanted to create something brand new and truly wonderful, and they hoped to include ZPM's which a team was trying to learn to recreate. Using what the Asgard knew of them and the knowledge they gained from the repository download, they were hopeful that they would be successful. The multi-role ships used a design from a past line of ships that was as proven as the Asgard vessels. It was decided that these ships should look peaceful and inviting but if needed, they could turn into powerful beasts capable of defending itself and defeating the enemy. Measuring in at 900 meters, it was created to be similar in shape to an Aurora class battle ship to show homage to the mighty race that now lives again. The name was changed to Hephaestus as the ship was a very good multi-role factory ship. The ship could act as a makeshift warship and research vessel. The size isn't the only difference either. It now has a smoother hull and is overall more streamline. Using a Neutronium/Naquadah/Carbon/Trinium alloy for the hull gave the ship a darker color than the original Aurora. The ship sported four retractable Asgard Plasma beam weapons, a supply of Othterran style drones, two Linear Ion Cannons, industrial class energy to matter converters, and it also had the best shields that they had to offer. The ship also had a small hanger for puddlejumpers. While the hyperdrive engines were only interstellar, it was still one of the fastest to be created. Powered by three neutrino ion generators and carrying the other standard Asgard tech such as holographic projectors and beaming technology made the ship very formidable.

But the main role of the ship was that of peace. It was designed to be very comfortable and to exude a sense of friendship. Also, the ship had a supply of Stargates and DHD's so that the crew could begin the construction of a Stargate network. This was meant to be the face of the Othterran home world.

The research ships were based off of a design from the failsafe fleet and were built on the hull of a super dreadnought. The only difference from the mainline SD was the fact that the flight pods were not used for fighters.

"Ok Thor, I believe that the designs are complete." Said Sam.

"I agree. All simulations confirm that the ships should function properly with no conflicts."

"Let's build them then. But can you set it to start in five minutes Thor; I would really like to see this take place."

"Certainly. I will join you. Never before have I seen our beaming technology produce something so complicated as ship from just energy. It will be most interesting."

Thor set up the delay in the construction and they both use the stones on their hands to transport themselves to the dockyards where the ships will be made. Right at the five minute mark, a long series of white flashes appear in the docks. The ships are being built by the beaming technology piece by piece, not whole like the satellites were for the sensor net. The flashes of light didn't allow for either of them to see the ships being built in any detail, but they could see the shape take place, especially that of the huge O'Neill 2 class ships. Sam and Thor just look on in awe at the display of power.

"Othterra, how long until the ships are completed?" Sam asked, finally snapping out of her quiet thoughts.

Othterra's avatar appeared beside Sam and Thor in response to her question. "The Hephaestus class ships will be complete in approximately fifteen minutes, making total build time roughly twenty minutes. The O'Neill 2's will require an additional hour and five minutes, and the Athena II-class research ship will take three hours as it is a superdreadnought, making total build time four and a half hours, with ten minutes to make a detailed scan for possible problems."

"Amazing." Was Thor's one worded response, a response that spoke volumes about what was happening.

"It is. From all the files in my memory, this is an unprecedented feat of construction. Never before has this level of manufacturing been capable. We could actually build vessels faster, but this is the optimal speed for now."

"If I wasn't watching it being done, I would have said that this would be impossible." Sam admitted.

"While this would be possible using only the power currently being collected from the star, this construction is using the power that is stored in multiple large capacitors that were added to the design. Creating the base metals used in the ship construction takes an enormous amount of energy. If we were not collecting 100 percent of the stars energy, this would not be possible."

"That's a lot of power indeed." Thor agreed.

Teal'c was currently walking the building dedicated to archeology. There was at least one building dedicated to every science. Unfortunately, due to the population size, the buildings were not at full capacity by any means. Teal'c walked into a large lab and found Daniel working at one of the consoles.

"Daniel Jackson, it is my understanding that you will be taking one of the Hephaestus vessels to Earth after Thor takes a ship to finish our deal with Star Fleet. I would like to go with you."

"That's fine; there is more than enough room. The council has authorized the finalization of Diplomatic relations with Star Fleet as well as the placement of a Star Gate. Why do you want to go if you don't mind me asking?"

"I find myself getting restless and I would like to see Earth as it is here."

"Ok well Thor is leaving tomorrow and we are set to leave the day after at noon."

"I will be there Daniel Jackson."

Vala walked around her new workspace. Her space was located in the main military building in the central part of the city. Apparently the council decided that she would be the perfect fit for the espionage and information gathering division. Not only was she responsible for gathering information that the sensor net could not gather but she was also in charge of the training of new personnel.

This task set before her was daunting but she felt that if she could take this role seriously, maybe a certain someone would notice and understand that while she could be silly and obtrusive at times, she could still handle her responsibilities with responsibility and dedication.

"Are you ready Commander Mitchell? It is time for us to get under way."

Thor had found Mitchell in Fleet Headquarters building going over the information on the O'Neill 2-class warship. It was decided that Thor would retain the title of Supreme Commander of the fleet but instead of being the Asgard fleet it was the Othterran fleet. His ship would be the new flagship that was being designed but until then he was going to show the newly minted Commander Mitchell the ins and outs of his new ship, one of the O'Neill's. It was indeed an honor to be the first non Asgard to be in command of one the mighty vessels.

"I think I am. Just so you know Thor, you guys sure know how to build ships. I always knew they were powerful but to learn everything that it is capable of is staggering and a little intimidating. And to think, that with what we added to the design it is even more powerful just boggles the mind."

"I have confidence that you will pick it up with little difficulty Commander. It is imperative that you do. The computer is interface is very intuitive. You have practiced operating our technology yes?"

"I just started a few days ago. I understand that while there is some mental linkage, most of the ship functions can be manipulated by this center console here."

"You are indeed correct. Come, the best way for you to learn is to watch and to do. Learning shall not be a problem for you, of that I am sure."

Following Thor to the stone control panel, Cam quietly observed everything that Thor was doing. Thor manipulated the controls and the mighty ship slowly began to rise up, out of the docks. As the ship cleared the Docks and was hovering higher than the city, the ship was suddenly enveloped in the Asgard transporter of Othterra and was transported out into the blackness of space. Othterra's first mission has started and with it, the galaxy will never be the same.

**A/N: I AM CREATING A LIST OF "TOYS" I WANT TO THE OTHTERRANS TO HAVE ACCESS TO. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HAVE ADDED TO THE "TOY'S LIST" SEND ME A PM WITH YOUR REQUEST AND DETAILS ABOUT IT THAT O'NEILL WOULD LIKE (weapons and stuff). THE LIST WILL BE PUBLISHED AFTER CH. 8 TO GIVE PEOPLE A CHANCE TO RESPOND.**


	9. Chapter 9

About a day before the scheduled meeting time for their end of the bargain, Cameron and Thor arrived in the Sol system and were immediately hailed by Starfleet. "This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. Unidentified ship, please halt and explain your presence here."

"Thor, does this ship come equipped with a time dilation field?" asked Cam

Yes."

"Please activate it quickly please, I have a lengthy conversation I need to have with you quickly."

"As you wish Colonel Mitchell." Said Thor, who then manipulated a few controls and stated "Time dilation field activated. "

"I don't believe that Mr. Picard has been briefed on our purpose here. I say that we play a little joke on him. What do you say?" asked Cam.

"I believe Colonel Mitchell that "playing a joke" is not what is entirely on your mind. Do please elaborate on your scheme." Stated Thor.

"Alright Thor here goes. What I propose we do is have you make contact with the good Captain and tell him that you are here to return a test subject that you borrowed from Earth in the middle of their "world war three" and have finished with him and wish to return him to his planet of origin. Meanwhile, we can hope that Picard has contacted his higher command and they will call us and drive the Captain deeper into confusion until we let him know that we are playing a joke on him. What do you think about it Thor?" Cam said quickly.

"I believe that doing this will not damage our relations with the Federation and will give O'Neill something to be amused about. I will assist you in this endeavor Cameron Mitchell." Said Thor.

"Good now can you materialize me a jumpsuity thing to wear? It'll help with the whole 'experiment' vibe I'm looking for."

"I can do that easily Colonel Mitchell." Said Thor

While putting on the jumpsuit, Cam then asked: "From now on can you just call me Cam, Thor? Getting called Colonel Mitchell all the time is tiring; and I don't know if it is applicable anymore."

"Very well Cam." Said Thor.

"OK Thor I'm ready. Drop the dilation field and let him hail you again for good measure."

_At the same time, onboard the _Enterprise_:_

"Data hail them again." Said a slightly worried Captain Jean Luc Picard

"Yes captain. Sir they are responding to hails." Said Data

"Very well, put them on screen please Mr. Data." Said Picard

Turning to face the screen Picard saw two beings in view. One was a stereotypical Roswell Grey, the other was a jump suited… Picard did not believe his eyes so he took a second look. Why yes, that was a human. A human in an ill-fitting jumpsuit on the bridge of a totally alien ship. A human. Then the gray being spoke: "Greetings on behalf of the Asgard race. My name is Thor. I am here to return this test subject of ours to his home planet. I believe that it is the third orbital body from your, I believe the word is "sun"? Is that not the correct term or is your translator malfunctioning?"

"Hello,… Thor. While it is a gesture that we will look upon in good favor, might I ask some basic questions of your guest? Such as his name, age, place, and apparently, time of origin?" said Captain Picard.

"The human is incapable of communicating verbally. And before you begin to protest Captain he was like that when we acquired him. The acquirement happened during an exchange of nuclear weapons to give you the most precise time of origin, and to head off your next barrage of questions." Said Thor

"Very well, now if you could excuse me I need to contact my superiors." Said picard

"As do we, Captain. On another note if you detect a transmission from my ship directed toward your inner system do not be alarmed, we are simply querying an automated surveillance station in orbit of your world."

At that revelation Picard said simply very well and signed off.

After Picard cut the transmission, Thor quickly hailed Admiral Paris, their initial contact with Starfleet HighCom and explained in a matter of moments their little joke, and requested his help in stringing it along a little longer. He told them to try to get it done as soon as possible.

_Meanwhile in Othterra_

"Carter I need to talk to you about something." Said Jack.

Sure sir what do you need to talk about?

"Well we have this little problem of only having a few dozen people. On another note what should we call ourselves, 'Othterrans'? Oh, and could you look into upgrading the combat suits that we're currently using? Back to my original thought; could we somehow boost our population fast without bringing in people from outside Othterra?" said jack in a rush.

"Sir I've already started to design an upgrade to out suits utilizing all of our current knowledge as well as designing other units to give our people a better chance on a battle field. Thor has been a great help in this process. The units Thor and I have designed are mostly drones or vehicles that we could 'plug' the new suit designs into. The most popular design was based off of an old video game called MechWarrior. What we did is design a ten meter tall mech and give it a basic loadout. The pilot can then modify the mech in any way needed. Some of the other designs are one man light and medium tanks with the same mod system, gunships that double as assault shuttles, combat drones with micro-sized drone swarms for something like perimeter defense in a prolonged campaign."

"Carter this is all well and good but…"

"Sir I'm not finished yet."

"Oh, well then Carter finish and I'll get back to my original thought."

"Thank you sir; on the other hand it would just be easier for me to have Othterra put all of our new ideas on a data-slate and have you read it later. Would that be better for you, sir?"

"Yes carter it would be much better for me."

"Alright then sir, I'll have Othterra fab you a 'slate now. Othterra, can you fab Gen. O'Neill a 'slate with all of the new designs specs on it?"

"Yes I can Colonel Carter. Gen. O'Neill, the data-slate will be waiting for you in your office and will include appropriate translations as needed for the, as you say, "technobabble."

"Thank you Othterra, especially for those 'translations.'"

"You are welcome general, however I hope that at some point in the future you will no longer need those 'translations.'"

"Ok, carter the real reason that I came down here to talk to you is that we have a population problem. Specifically a very low population for what needs to be done and for what Q said about our future. After all we only have, what, four people from each ship besides the Hammond, and from the Hammond we have about thirty people? Right?"

"Yes sir, I realized that, and that is part of what my work on the new weapon systems was trying to circumvent. Do you have any suggestions on how to fix this problem?"

"Yes I do Sam. The Asgard."

"You're not suggesting that we….."

"No. I'm suggesting that we use the Asgards cloning tech to 'grow' a self-sustaining population. _But_, not a population of clones. Sam, how hard would it be to reconfigure the basic cloning pod to act as a 'womb'?"

"Not hard at all, sir. That is basically what they are already. So what is your plan to not make a population of clones?"

"We use random sets of DNA and blend them in the cloning pod, allow the pod to accelerate the growth cycle up to about the age of, I dunno, 21 or 22; decant the pod, and give the new kid a download of current conditions, history, math, you know a basic education, who their "parents" are, and then let them choose who they want to be. By that I mean their name, what they want to do as an Othterran, and all the stuff you do as a kid. Then, after they have gone through an acclimation phase we set them up with all they need as an adult in our society. Wash, rinse, repeat a couple thousand times, and presto change-o, a genetically viable self-sustaining population. What do you think? Oh, that reminds me, I need to talk to Danny-boy about how to set up a functioning society and poll everybody on what elements we want our new society to have."

"Sir, I think that you have been holding out on us for far too long about how smart you really are. But, aside from that, I think that you have a good idea there, but before we put this plan in motion we should confer with one of the Asgard on how to change the cloning pods to our needs."

"Good. Very, very good Carter. Now to retire to my office and peruse that list of new toys that you have come up with. Hmmm. New toys and _cake_. My day is completed."

"Enjoy your cake sir."

**A/N: I AM CREATING A LIST OF "TOYS" I WANT TO THE OTHTERRANS TO HAVE ACCESS TO. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HAVE ADDED TO THE "TOY'S LIST" SEND ME A PM WITH YOUR REQUEST AND DETAILS ABOUT IT THAT O'NEILL WOULD LIKE (weapons and stuff). THE LIST WILL BE PUBLISHED AS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GIVE PEOPLE A CHANCE TO RESPOND.**

**A/N 2: THE "DATA-SLATE" IS SOMETHING LIKE AN ADVANCED IPAD OR SOMETHING LIKE AN IPAD. THE REASON I'M CALLING IT A "DATA-SLATE" IS THAT THE NAME IS, AS FAR AS I KNOW, UTTERLY NEW AND NOTHING LIKE THE PADDs (or whatever their called) OF STAR TREK FAME.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Jack entered his office a generous slice of cake appeared on his desk next to a piece of equipment that he deduced was the new data-slate Carter was talking about, from the sticky note on it that said "Have fun reading this sir, Carter." It was smaller than he thought it would be. Oh, well, then he sat down and got started on reading about the newly proposed 'toys' they would get to play with, while eating his cake:

"**Gunboat:** similar in size and shape to an Al'kesh bomber without the pyramid bit on top. Similar interior layout. Equipped with scaled down Asgard ion cannons, Asgard shields equivalent to a Beliskner, railguns in 1 and 5 inch calibers, Asgard intergalactic hyperdrive, Asgard sensors, a cloaking device like that of a Puddlejumper, capable of being used as a staging platform for gunships and drop pods if needed.

**Fast Attack Cruiser:** Daedalus 2-class: FAC-304: equipped with top of the line shields, weapons, engines, hyperdrives, and has the extreme bleeding edge Asgard generators and new subspace capacitors for power. Visually the FAC-304 is a BC-304, doubled. It has two BC-304 hulls melded lower hull to lower hull, and an extra hanger on the top plate on top and 'bottom'. If needed in times of combat the two hulls can be split to double the chances of survival. All FAC-304's are assigned to SRR teams as needed, and stored in a transport buffer until needed.

**Dreadnaught (Proposed):** Artemis-class: DR-305; beam heavy with 19 APBG with emitters; 39 triple barreled railguns and 30 extra single barreled railguns, and an assortment of anti-proton beam generators scattered across the hull with full fields of fire. Also has multiple Multipurpose Linear Ion cannons located coaxially.

**Fast attack dreadnought (secondary capital ship):** Thor-class: FAD-306; weapons and shield same as DR-306 with extra banks of engines, powered by 9 neutrino/ion generators; appearance is similar to that of the Alterran Destiny-class ship with some changes. The changes include Asgard intergalactic hyperdrives, Asgard beam weapons, multiple hangers for fighters and jumpers, and two Multipurpose Linear Ion cannons at the base and tip of each 'wing' for a total of four. Also assigned too QSRR groups to act as a mother ship for the FAC-304's of the group.

**Superdreadnought(Proposed):** Athena-class: SD-307; shield is equivalent to that of two Alteran Aurora-class shields; powered by 7 neutrino/ion generators; weapons loadout: 26 ion cannon turrets, 19 APBG with emitters, and a demolecularizing beam adapted from the Asgard transport beams. Has multiple flight pods based off of the Daedalus's design. Will also have multiple Multipurpose Linear Ion cannons.

**Superdreadnought/research (1 built {Sam}):** Athena B-class: SD/R-308 weapons and shields same as SD-308 with added generators, labs, and a detailed sensor package. Took the flight pods and sealed the doors shut, added decks, power generators, labs and on the outside, the pods were covered in any and all types and forms of sensors ever conceived by the Asgard and the Ancients. All in all this created a nearly perfect research ship.

**Monitor (Proposed):** Ares-class: MN-308 same specs as an SD-307 with three demol beams, and 6 more neutrino/ion generators

**Supermonitor (Proposed):** Zeus-class: SM-310; same specs as an SD-307 with three demol beams, and a version of Anubis's superweapon, and more neutrino/ion generators

**Mother-ship (Proposed):** Gaia-class: MS-01 fleet HQ ship made by same process as that of Othterra, only 1 in existence stored in transport buffer in case of a Galactic emergency or threat on the same level as the Replicators, or Asurans; equipped with Ancient cityship-classed shields. Equipped with multiple(10+) drone bays with 1 million + drones in each; same weapon specs as three SM-310's with an extra thirteen demol beams, and ten copies of Anubis's superweapon and many Multipurpose Linear Ion cannons located on the outer hull. For power the main generator is a version of the one the Ori used on their motherships

**Factory ship(5): **Hephaestus-class: FS-302 uses industrial Asgard beams to construct anything that is needed by the Othterrans, built on a hull that is superficially similar to that of the Aurora class battle ship.

**Stealth cruiser (3 built {Vala/ OID}):** Loki-class: SC-311: all are to be assigned to the OID, Othterran Intelligence Directorate; has a well-developed weapons array with plasma beam emitters covering all surfaces of the ship, and dual-barreled railguns for point defense, also has twin Multipurpose Linear Ion cannons located on the ventral hull of the ship. Any Othterran has the option of requesting one for personal use, with the understanding that any and all sensor readings taken when outside Othterra will be turned over to the OID after the return of the ship.

**Carrier (Proposed):** Apollo -class: C-312; has a fighter complement of ten wings with three squadrons per wing, and four squadrons of bombers; with a light weapons loadout

**Heavy carrier (Proposed): **Apollo H-class: HC-312; usually has triple the complement of an Apollo-class, with a light weapons loadout

F-303: Vulture-class: Asgard sublight engines, a short range hyperdrive with a rechargeable antimatter battery, better inertial dampeners, an emergency transporter, Asgard trinium-naquadah-carbon alloy armor, a shield generator, dual MK-III Naquadah reactors for power, four rotary micro plasma cannons, with two of them mounted on a modular belly turret system, a phaser strip taken from scans of the Voyager and modeled by Othterra until it worked, placed at the back of the fighter to cover the rear, four internal missile bays 280 of each of the new for short and medium-range micro-missile weapon system and six retractable wing-mounted 1-2 shot APBs for anti-shipping operations as well as long range shots

**Multipurpose Linear Ion cannon:** fires ion bolts similar to that of the Tollan ion cannon but has improvements made by then-Major carter and several Asgard scientists. Can now fire ion bolts faster and "heavier" than the Tollan cannons, fire mass driver rounds (like the MAC from Halo), some of those rounds have "special" payloads. Said payloads include: fission, fusion, plasma, hi-ex(high-explosive), AP(Armor Piercing), and there is one round that is supposed to be never used, an anti-matter round that could, probably, convince a sun to go, at least, Nova.

**Demolecularizing beam:** pretty much the same as the transporter but the transportee(s) ends up scattered across 10,000 square kilometers of space.

**Ground warfare:**

** Personal Armor:**

**Reaper armor:** Upgrade to the standard Othterran combat suit. Now the suit is equipped with dual forearm-mounted plasma repeaters, heavier shields and a neural-link to be used in conjunction with a newly designed line of vehicles and mechs. The armor can protect the user during an orbital drop. Primary use is for combat. All combat related 'bits' are stored in a materializer crystal until needed. Secondary use is for exploration as it can be equipped with many possible modules to give other abilities.

**Height:** Operator's Height + 18 cm

**Weight:** Varies, ~80 kg for 1.8 m operator

**Armor:**

-Hydrostatic Gel Buffer Layer

-Reactive Liquid Crystal Layer

-Nano-composite Armor

-Naquada Energy Dissipation Layer

-Silicon Carbide External Plating

-Asgard Personal Shield Generator

-NBC Protected

-Vacuum Hardened

**Fixed Armament:** Dual forearm-mounted plasma repeaters

**Optional Mounted Armament:** Varies based on attachments

**Optional Hand-carried Armament:** [Any man-portable armament in base configuration]

**Sensors:**

-Visual Tracker

-Infrared Viewer

-Ultraviolet Viewer

-Night vision Viewer

-X-Ray Viewer

-Laser Rangefinder

-Radio-frequency Interceptor

-Chemical Sensor

-Motion Tracker

-Heartbeat Sensor

-Medium-range Radar

-Medium-range Subspace Sensor

**Communications:**

-Subspace Radio

-Radio Transmitter

-Tight-beam Laser Transceiver

-Microwave Transceiver

**Power-pack:** Subspace tap designed by Dr. McKay and perfected by Col. Carter

**Endurance:** N/A

**Speed:** Varies; ~60 kph for average operator

**Strength:** Varies; Operator's Strength x 18 + 500 kg _average_

**Other Systems:**

-Self-Healing Nanoweave Support System

-Internal Condition Monitoring System

-Magnetic Modular Attachment Hardpoints

-Ancient Direct Neural Interface

-Thermoptic Camouflage

-Passive Color-Shift Coating

**Designer:** Sam Carter and Thor

**Sub-Descriptions:**

**Armor:** The Reaper armor is a multilayer system designed to provide both comfort for the operator as well as protection from threats. The bottommost layer is a bodysuit that provides vital sign monitoring as well as environmental regulation for the wearer. It is also equipped with a medical nanoweave that can heal light to moderate injuries, and work to stabilize more severe ones until more complete medical assistance can arrive.

Directly above this is a layer of gel that regulates hydrostatic pressure. It allows the suit and wearer to move through both high and low pressure environments without feeling the effects of decompression, and can help shield the wearer from falls or impacts.

The reactive liquid crystal layer serves two purposes. First, it is the actual motor system of the suit, manipulated through magnetic fields to provide motive force without the need for bulky engines. It allows for a full range of motion similar to that of the human muscle system. Second, it serves as a memory conductor for the onboard computer system, allowing the operator as well as the suit itself to benefit from its massively increased computing power.

The nano-composite armor is the basic layer of impact armor on the suit. It is composed of a layer of seed material covered by nanites. The nanites can reconfigure the armor layer as needed to block incoming attacks as efficiently as possible, becoming rigid to block kinetic attacks or becoming absorptive to conduct energy attacks around the operator rather than directly into him/her.

The Naquada armor is designed to be a permanently absorptive layer of armor that can absorb incoming energy blasts and dissipate it across the armor's surface.

The silicon carbide layer is optional, and consists of a series of ceramic plates that can be added for additional protection. They can withstand significant heat from energy weapons as well as strong impacts from kinetic weapons.

The energy shield system is designed primarily as a deflector grid. It tries to deflect incoming kinetic munitions rather than stop them, reducing the amount of energy the shield needs to expend to prevent an impact. The shields are capable of actually stopping incoming fire, but must expend more energy to do so. Against energy weapons, it is designed to splash as much of the weapon away from the shield and operator as possible to again reduce the impact on the shield system. The computer can calculate the angle of deflection to avoid hitting friendly units.

The NBC and vacuum protection is not a layer, but a network of systems designed to protect the operator from the environments. A filtration system combined with an internal oxygen reserve and full atmospheric sealing allows the suit to survive in any atmospheric environment, while a layer of radiation shielding in the liquid crystal protects from radiation. The hydrostatic gel provides protection from vacuum, keeping internal pressure stable.

**Weapons:** The basic suit has no weapons built-in, but has a number of hardpoints to mount optional attached weapons and modules as needed. Most commonly, at least one close-combat unit is mounted to the forearm, which provides a compact shotgun and plasma-blade. Hand-carried weapons are automatically tied into the suit's control systems to give a digital readout of the weapon's status and aiming point.

**Miscellaneous Systems:**

The Ancient Direct Neural Interface allows the operator to directly interface with the armor. In essence, instead of moving his or her own body, it allows the operator to directly move the armor, which can move and react much more quickly than a normal human. It also allows for the direct reception of status reports and sensor information if desired, or a normal HUD system can be used. Using the broadcast networks, it allows leaders and other operators to "see" through the sensors of another suit or operator directly, allowing the scout to pass on his information directly without having to physically report back.

**Stealth Reaper armor:** same specs as Reaper armor with a more limited mod system. All stealth suits are equipped with ECM systems and multiply redundant cloaking systems. Also equipped with phase-shifters derived from Merlin's device.

**Firearms:**

**Scythe Modular Assault Weapon System:**

**Type:** Assault/Battle Rifle (Modular)

**Ammunition Type:** 7.62x51 mm NATO/ plasma beam\packets

**Rate of Fire:** 890 RPM

**Feed Device:** Asgard micro beam constructor and buffer with micro subspace tap/ plasma generator

**Muzzle Velocity:** 1,065 m/s

**Barrel life:** 18,000 rounds

**Type of Fire:** Selective - Semi-automatic, three-round burst, fully automatic

**Length:**

-**Rifle:** 710 mm

-**Carbine:** 584 mm

-**LMG:** 940 mm

**Barrel Length:**

-**Rifle:** 560 mm

-**Carbine**: 430 mm

-**L****MG: **790 mm

**Range:** 1,400 meters

**Reaver Automatic Combat Shotgun:**

**Type:** Shotgun

**Ammunition Type:** 12 gauge/ plasma beam

**Rate of Fire:** in Semi-auto fire: 250 RPM; Automatic fire: 500 RPM

**Feed Device:** Asgard micro beam constructor and buffer with micro subspace tap/ plasma generator

**Muzzle Velocity:** 725 m/s

**Barrel life:** 15,000 rounds

**Type of Fire:** Selective – Pump action, Semi-automatic, fully automatic

**Length: **790 mm

**Barrel Length: **550 mm

**Range:** 50 – 150 m

A large weapon designed as a dedicated combat shotgun, it is large and heavy. When fielded, it comes with a number of ammunition types for differing needs during an engagement.

**Heater Heavy Automatic Pistol:**

**Type:** Automatic Revolver

**Ammunition Type:** 11 mm x 46 mm/ plasma packets

**Rate of Fire:** 250 rpm max

**Feed Device:** Asgard micro beam constructor and buffer with micro subspace tap/ plasma generator

**Muzzle Velocity:** 700 m/s

**Barrel life:** 15,400 rounds

**Type of Fire:** Selective - Semi-automatic, fully automatic, beam (plasma only)

**Length: **210 mm

**Barrel Length: **130 mm

**Range:** 150 meters

The Heater was designed to meet the need for a high-power pistol occasionally used by SRR teams. The auto-revolver design allows the gun to use a variant of the popular .460 S&W cartridge, one of the most powerful handgun cartridges ever designed. Despite its high power, recoil is very manageable, although the gun is very loud when firing.

**Support and vehicles:**

**Combat drones:** drone shaped like a probe droid from Star Wars (Teal'c) for close fire support; equipped with a shield similar in power to the one on an Al'kesh, multiple plasma repeaters and power for several micro drone swarms; powered by one MK IV naqahdah generators.

**Gunship:** equipped with a shield, inertial dampeners, and a reactionless drive similar to that of an Al'kesh. Armed with light pulsed Asgard plasma beams and multiple 25mm rotary cannons for fire support. Capable of going through Stargate, used as assault shuttle for orbital drops if needed. Power provided by three MK IV naqahdah generators.

**Gate tank:** light tank capable of trans-gate activity(e.g. is small enough to fit through the stargate.) power: single MKIII naqahdah generator, fitted with a shield capable of taking 10-15 full power staff canon shots before overloading; weapons: single railgun as main gun, 15 combat drones, swarm of micro drones; uses an anti grav system detailed in the Asgard Core

**Medium tank:** about the size of an M-1 Abrams; power: double MKIII naqahdah generator, fitted with a shield capable of taking 20-30 full power staff canon shots before overloading; weapons: double railgun as main gun, 20 combat drones, 2 swarms of micro drones; uses an anti grav system detailed in the Asgard Core

**Light combat mech:** 5-10 meters tall, basic loadout has two neutrino/ion generators powering the chassis, a larger version of the Kull wrist blaster and a shield. Outer chassis has a covering similar to the Kull armor but much improved through Asgard technology. Has anti-grav 'jump jets' for increased tactical maneuverability (and for kicks). For everything not included in the basic loadout, uses a series of Asgard Matter Constructor beam emitters to build any and everything needed by the pilot.

**Standard combat mech:** 10-15 meters tall, basic loadout has three neutrino/ion generators powering the chassis, a (2) larger version of the Kull wrist blaster and a shield. Outer chassis has a covering similar to the Kull armor but much improved through Asgard technology. Has anti-grav 'jump jets' for increased tactical maneuverability. For everything not included in the basic loadout, uses a series of Asgard Matter Constructor beam emitters to build any and everything needed by the pilot.

**Heavy combat mech:** 15+ meters tall, basic loadout has four neutrino/ion generators powering the chassis, a (4) larger version of the Kull wrist blaster and a shield. Outer chassis has a covering similar to the Kull armor but much improved through Asgard technology. Has anti-grav 'jump jets' for increased tactical maneuverability. For everything not included in the basic loadout, uses a series of Asgard Matter Constructor beam emitters to build any and everything needed by the pilot.

**Land-air combat mech:** about 8 meters tall, same loadout as a standard mech, with additional (4)25 mm auto-cannons, and (2) missile bays for dogfights and anti-shipping work. Has better anti-grav and inertial dampeners for high G maneuvers. For everything not included in the basic loadout, uses a series of Asgard Matter Constructor beam emitters to build any and everything needed by the pilot.

Mods for both the mechs and the Reaper armors include lasers, particle cannons, anti-proton cannons, and various forms of ballistic weaponry, more armor, and better shields. Personal mods can be designed for further customization; for example: Teal'c has a plasma blade for his mechs and armor that looks like a lightsaber.

All mechs are stored in a backpack sized transporter/buffer/generator that has enough power and "memory" to store one of each type of mech and 1 of the following vehicles: gate tank, medium tank, and gunship. If the user does not decide to store any of the previous vehicles, the buffer can store enough supplies for the user to live comfortably in a survival situation for years if needed. The pack is about the size of a backpacking pack, including the waist belt and chest straps. The pack itself can be stored in the materializer crystals of the Reaper and Stealth Reaper armor for ease of movement in normal situations."

So like Teal'c, Jack thought as he reread the section on the mechs. Those "mech's" would come in handy in the future he mused. Then as he was finishing his cake he noticed another bit on the bottom of the last page. Probably a note from Carter, Jack thought as he read on:

"Sir, in light of possible mutual defense treaties with the Federation and other powers, it is suggested that, with the advent of our access to the Asgard core and the memories of the Ancient named Titonus, and the technology made available from them we stay with our standard four man team if and when we have treaty obligations to uphold. The reason that I am suggesting that we stay with the four man team is that it is very flexible and with our new tech that flexibility is taken to a whole new level. It is my recommendation that the teams be called SRR teams. The SRR will stand for Standard Recon and Response, thus showing our continuing commitment to exploration and standing beside our allies. The SRR team organization would have each team be assigned their own FAC-304 and having the option of either staying in Othterra until needed or going out in the galaxy and doing exploration, primarily in the Delta and Gamma quadrants of the galaxy. It is suggested that QSRR, or Quad SRR, groups be sent, once we have the population, to explore the galaxies that the Ancients and the Asgard come from in an effort to discover if there are living races in those galaxies that could be descendants of the Ancients or Asgard, as well as to scout for threats that could crop up later in time. Also in this line of reasoning, it is suggested that we send QSRR groups to all galaxies in our local group to construct Othterra type outposts and survey their assigned galaxy in an effort to establish areas of retreat to be used if needed in case of an emergency. As a final note it is suggested that we build a large fortress in deep intergalactic space to act as a hub for our extra-galactic outposts. This hub as well as all outposts and Othterra should have a supergate in close proximity for fast response vessels and evacuation in case of an emergency.

I also propose that we begin to look into how we can make our bodies better. I propose that we begin a project that would look into evolution the same as the Ancients did and that we look to other paths to better ourselves in the short to mid-term. Specifically I propose that we augment our bodies with nanites and other procedures. One suggestion is that we use nanites to heal injuries and set up a subspace comm network between all Othterrans who decide to accept the nanites. A further suggestion builds upon the previous one; that we use the nanites to enhance ourselves in similar ways to that of the "Spartans" from the Halo games. In my personal opinion, that level of augmentation is a step to be taken by an individual, not to be taken as a people. But, by using those nanites in conjunction with the already established neural interfaces, we could "bond" with our weapons and vehicles and we could only use them better. It would decrease reaction time, and give our troopers a better chance of survival. But, yes, there could be some as yet unforeseen consequences or problems. If there are, I can only state that we will deal with them as they come."

-Sam Carter

After finishing the brief and his cake Jack decided to sleep on the information and proposals that Carter had given him. He would give her an answer tomorrow, in person.

**A/N: I AM GOING TO RESPOND PREMPTIVELY TO SOME REVIWERS WHO MIGHT HAVE PROBLEMS WITH SOME OF MY IDEAS AND TO GIVE RECOGNITION TO SOME REVIEWERS WHO GAVE ME IDEAS.**

**kreep13: THOUGH YOU GAVE ME THE IDEA TO USE BATTLEMECHS POWERING THEM, IN THE BEGINNING, WITH A ZPM IS NOT POSSIBLE. AS THE STORY PROGRESSES I MIGHT REINTRODUCE THE ZPM BUT FOR NOW I WILL USE THE NEUTRINO-ION GENERATORS TO POWER THE MECHS.**

**nroe03742: THANK YOU FOR THAT IDEA, AS YOU CAN SEE I USED IT BUT I WILL PUT IT UP TO THE DECISION OF THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD TAKE THE AUGMENTATIONS, NOT BE USED AS A CIVILIZATION WIDE MEASURE. I ALSO READ YOUR SUGGESTION THAT I TAKE INSPRIATION FROM THE BSG SERIES. I AM GOING TO USE THE FLIGHT POD FROM THE SERIES ON THE C/HC-312 CARRIERS.**

**Zheta: THANK YOU FOR YOUR MICRO-LECTURE ON THE EXPLOSIVE PROPERTIES OF AMTI-MATTER.**

**apocalyps24: I AGREE WITH YOU THAT THE HALO SUITS ARE OVER DONE. MY SUITS ARE LIKE A FUSION OF THE IRONMAN 2 WARMACHINE SUIT, THE CRYSIS SUITS AND THE COMBAT SUITS FROM A REALLY GOOD COMBAT SCI-FI EPIC BY AUTHOR JOHN RINGO CALLED THE ****LEGACY OF THE ALDENATA**

**IT WILL BE AT LEAST A MONTH BEFORE MY NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED AS I HAVE TO COME UP WITH A BELIEVEABLE CULTURE TO HAVE DANNY PITCH TO JACK AND THAT WILL TAKE SOME RESEARCH. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS IN REVIEWS AND PM'S. OH, AND A FINAL MESSAGE: PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
